


Forever Running

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward puberty, Blood and Gore, Classy mentions of other ships that may or may not show up, I will not put other relationships in the tag as this is mainly johnkat, If you squint you might see some incest but I'm not into that, Ill add names as they appear, M/M, Mutants, Partial Nudity, There are many ships mentioned just saying, Trolls live with humans, Universe Alteration, Violence, powers, smut glorious smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and jade have powers. John meets the love of his life. Jade looses her innocence and Jack Noir is a dick... Big surprise there.</p>
<p>And somewhere along the line a small nubby horned troll finally finds what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The introduction of his lifetime

The streets were silent. The garden of our house of fixation was also empty. The sound of children laughing and playing getting louder as we make our way toward the house. Once inside the house the scene unfolds. Two children, one the age of six, the other the age of five running around causing a heap of trouble for the young Dad Egbert. He looks tired as he chews on the end of his pipe, the children having warn him out hours ago. He watched as the kids ran into the walls as they played tag. The younger girl with white dog ears and large buck teeth sporting the round glasses was Jade. She wore a bright white sundress with a lime green bow in her long black hair. It was adorable how the bow matched her unnaturally bright green eyes . She runs in front of the older boy who chased her with great concentration.

  


His tongue stuck out beside his equally adorable buck teeth as he narrows in on his younger sister. His blue eyes light up with determination behind his square framed black glasses as he closed in. His white t-shirt and shorts blow in the wind as he ready's his next move. "John no fair!" she yells as he speeds up, aided by the wind. His windswept hair messy and sticking up unlike Jade's long flowing hair that remains just out of his reach. She bounds into another wall fazing through as he continues to run toward it. It always made Mr. Egbert nervous to watch Jade do that, always being followed by John as he disappears into the wind, forming on the other side of the wall continuing to chase his sister.

  


"That's enough!" Bellowed Dad Egbert. Both the children stopped looking up at their disapproving father. "Awww but Daaaaaad" they both whined as they looked up too him. "No butts! You guys know how wreckless you get when you're all worked up! I'll have no fazing outside the house, someone might see you!" They both looked down saddened knowing their father was right; he was always right. Looking disappointed and sad they both walked over to the TV soon finding comfort in one of their video games, laughing and yelling again.

  


He always enjoyed watching his kids happily playing, but he constantly worried about them. He could Remember the day John was born. He was healthy and bright. He had the biggest brightest blue eyes that he'd ever seen. He was such a proud father and he still is of that boy. The air was always clean around him and his laughter was loud and happy. He was born in the Hospital with no complications and came home as any normal baby would. Now Jade one the other hand; when she came into His life, that was a different story. The night was horrible, it was windy and dangerous. There was a tornado warning outside on that day forcing her birth to be at home. Thank god it was, otherwise he wouldn't have the bundles of joy that he had today. When he first laid eyes on her he noticed two things, her bright green eyes and her white animal ears poking out from her tiny fragile head. She was born a mutant and the law stated that all human mutants be terminated at birth, due to their extraordinary powers. Unlike the trolls who had powers, the humans would gain strength to not only disrupt the humans, but the trolls as well. The trolls had proven that they didn't use their powers to harm....well harm the humans anyway, but the humans became easily drunk with power. If his daughter was born a mutant ....that meant John was one as well. It was proven that this gene was passed to each of the siblings regardless of the parents being normal.

  


When her mother seen her child she passed out and slipped into a coma for five days. The child of course stayed at home and never seen a hospital. When she awoke she informed Mr. Egbert that she was leaving him, she was too afraid of seeing her children be killed so she fled. They divorced and he gained the children.....The government only thinking John existed. She took back her old last name of Crocker and moved miles away. The only thing she does for her children now is send them large sums of money each month to keep them alive and comfortable.

  


Dad Egbert was broken from thought once again interrupted by a young John screaming loudly."Dad! Jade found the pepperoni sticks!"  
He rushed into the kitchen to find Jade on top of the fridge on her hands and knees ripping open a package with her mouth. "Jade come down here this instant you're going to ruin your supper!" Grumbling she disappears with a green spark appearing in front of him with her head down." I just wanted one..." His hand making his way between his daughters ears he pats her head, making her hidden tail beneath her dress wag happily despite the pout and sad eyes." You can have one, ONE after supper. Once your finished all your vegetables and the math I assigned you."

  


" AWWWW can't I just do more science instead?" Dad Egbert homeschooled Jade, keeping John in schools to hide suspicion. It was unfair but safe.John listened to his dad's words and understood the consequences if he was found. He always followed the rules, of course he became a pest to his sister, tattling every time she tried to step out of line. Didn't matter what she did, if John found out, she would consider herself caught. Regardless he wasn't a saint. He spent the majority of his time planning pranks.

  


John loved playing pranks. But he loved his sister even more. Each day when he got home from school she would be waiting by the window, a hat on her head ; waiting for her brother to return at the same time each day. When home she would ask him about his day and listen to each thing he had to say. She wanted to go to school like her older brother in the worst way. Feeling bad for his sister he would bring home small nicknacks and stories. She went nuts over the things he brought home. When he wasn't looking she would rip into his back pack and read his text books. Science was her favourite. She drank all the knowledge she could from that book, and what she got, she held onto like a sponge. 

  


Now that we know more about the kids, let's fast forward a few years to get a day in the life.  
\-------------------------------

  


The day started normaly. John awoke from his sister jumping on his bed excited. " Time to go to school, time to go to school!" He covered his face shielding his eyes from the open window's light." I thought I was supposed to be the one going to school?"  
  
" You are silly! Wake up! Get up!"  
" Why are you so excited?"  
"Because you have a field trip today!!"  
  
" Ya I do, not you Jade!" He groans rolling over pulling the blanket over his head. " John!!!!!! Up! I want to hear all about it when you get back! And you better bring me back a toy!" He chuckles under the blankets finally getting up pushing the blankets away from his face. "Ok I'm up I'm up." The young teen of thirteen looks up at his excited twelve year old sister." Jade your so weird." She smiles leaning down to assault John with sloppy tongue dog kisses making him squirm and wriggle under the blankets." J-Jade N-No off! What did I say about doing that!? It's weird and N-Not right!"  
She tilts her head in question at John not understanding why he was so squeamish. " But I did it all the time when we were younger? You didn't have a problem then?" 

  


" Ya I was younger t-then. It's weird now since I'm your brother." She pouts in defeat getting off John. " Dad said to come down for breakfast." John nods waiting for Jade to leave before getting dressed.

  


John put on his favourite ghostbusters shirt, pairing it with his brown shorts and blue sweater. His sweater being so big that it looked like John wasn't wearing pants. Of course he didn't notice though and continues to sport this look until the age of seventeen. But we'll learn about that later.

  


John ate his breakfast fast being hurried by Jade and rushed out the door. He hopped on his bus and sat next to his best friend. Dave was always there for him. Best of all Dave was also a mutant. John found out oddly enough while he was doing homework on this dead guy, but instead of looking for his obituary John went through one old photo to the next from 1980-1990 in that span of time he found three Dave look a likes ... Then four more when he curiously looked at the news articles from 1990-2000. His powers had to do with time. Which was pretty cool. Other then the fact that he died each time it happened. He told John that when he used his powers, it felt like a dream or a memory that just ends when he dies. Other then the mutant thing he's always been there for John.

  


After he got home John always had a huge smile and a story for his younger sister but not today. Jade like always waited by the window excited to hear all about her brother's field trip. This time her brother walk up with a huge frown plastered to his face. The wind around him kicking up dust and trash. 

  


" Whats the matter John?" Almost instantly she was there on his tail... That is if he had one. He flopped down on the couch and like a typical dog she followed laying over his lap. Instead of pushing her off he just frowned and pet her head, taking off the hat she was wearing earlier to scratch behind her ears." Bad day?" She managed to bark out between happy/concerned growling noises. He nods slowly and rests his hand on her head."Wanna talk about it?" At first John opened his mouth only to close it looking to the side. A moment passed as Jade waited patiently for her brother before he began speaking. " W-Well ... We went to the museum and it was fun and stuff. We went by the Greek isle and ... There were statues of naked guys and girls...and I popped a boner right in front of everyone...." He blushes a dark red before covering his face with one arm. She looks up concerned." Don't cry John! Please don't cry!" She snuggled up against him in an effort to comfort him and he begins hiccuping as he cries." N-now -hic- they're calling me Greek freak -hic- and Dino dick!"

  


She looks up at him innocently and kindly. " I don't know what a dick is but it doesn't sound nice. And you're not a freak." She smiles " I am , and I love being one!" John chokes back a sob patting her head smiling slightly. "Thanks Jade... You're my favourite sister. The best of the best !" He smiles looking down at her tilting his head in confusion as she starts laughing." John you silly goose, I'm your only sister." "O-oh ya. Guess you're right" 

  


Behind them Dad Egbert smiles leaning against the door frame watching his children startling them when he announces it's time for supper. 

  


The week went by like normal. At lest, the new normal. John got teased, his voice began cracking and his dad caught him doing his own laundry. Of course the first time John tried, it was his sheets, pants,and a pair of boxers. The colour of his pants ruined his white sheets and he added too much soap; flooding the laundry room with bubbles. When John's dad found out, John was beat red and spitting out excuses faster then his friend Dave could spit rhymes. This became a regular thing for a few months till Mr. Egbert spotted a razor cut on John's face smirking. 

  


That day when John came home from school; he did not find his sister's perky little face in the window. Pulling out the keys to the house he unlocked the door running in to find both his sister and dad in the kitchen in the dark lighting candles on a large cake.

  


"What... The hell is this?" John's face flashed from curious to frightened shocked and upset in a single beat. The cake read 'congratulations on hitting puberty!' .....only his dad....only him...."What the fuck dad!? This is so messed up on SoooOoooo many levels." 

  


"It's perfectly natural John. These changes mean you have become a man! I'm so proud of you! We both are, your sister even helped bake."

  


She smiles innocently at John. " congratulations on your puberty John ! ...Dad can we cut the cake now?" She licks her lips as she eyes the cake she helped create. A moment passes before John's father speaks up again smiling over at Jade." Are you forgetting something Jade?" Her ears pick up and she grins wide showing off her pointy canines running to another room coming back with a small green wrapped box. " This is for your puberty! Dad let me go with him shopping to get it!" 

  


 

John looked shocked. Not only did Jade get him something, she went out with dad to get it! 

  


He reached out grabbing the package opening it with shaky hands uncovering the original ghostbusters movie. He smiles at his sister. " I like the thought but I already have this." She smiles even wider. " I know, it's actually your copy. Open it!" His eyes widen and his first thought is that maybe she bedazzled the disc or drew on it with marker but what he finds in the cover made him both laugh and cry at the same time.

" congratulations on hitting puberty John, your sister tells me your a big fan. Don't cross the streams - Bill Murray"


	2. Warning virus detected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you like the story don't be afraid to comment and kudo<3  
> Oh and I'm sorry it's not as long as I planned. I plan to make each chapter 2000+ words big compared to my other updates each day of only like 1000+ on "It all started on a movie night"  
> The next one might be just roughly 2000+ as well since I just got out of surgery and I'm gunna be spacey from the pills XD got 4 wisdom teeth out .... So high on t3s right now ....hurray for pain killers! Enjoy the borderline smut ;)

Be Jade age 16.  
It was the middle of the night when you woke up. You were having the most amazing dream too. It was of the time you and your dad went shopping together for the first time. You were so happy being able to go out more often. When you did go out you either had to be with your dad or your brother because somethings still weirded you out. Besides you still had the urge to chase every car you seen so it helped having them around.

  


-click click- There it was again! You growl quietly flattening your ears against your head as you sneak down the hall to peak down the stairs. You stop growling when you see your brother still up using the computer. You tilt your head in question as to why he has the bottom of his shirt in his mouth exposing his stomach. You shrug deciding to scare him instead. 

  


You hold back a giggle as you disappear from the spot you were in and reappear behind him quietly, holding your hands out ready to jump him, that is till you see his screen. You couldn't take your eyes off of it as John searched and typed. "boyxboy" was the first thing he typed. After a second thought he backspaces and typed "guy on guy". He pulled up a few pictures of well toned men, not too ripped not to scrawny. It made you feel tingly and warm looking at them. It had been the first time you seen a person ..an adult person, naked. Next he typed in " big dick masterbating" . Your eyes lit up as the video came up on screen. What was that!? You think to yourself as your eyes become glued to the screen. You hear panting and oh crap did you just give yourself away!? Nope you look to your right and to your shock, find your brother with one hand around his 'dick' and the other on the mouse. You couldn't help it. You had to ask.

  


"What are you doing?" John looked to go still for a second as if processing everything, his mouth un clenching around the fabric of his shirt allowing it to fall covering himself. After a moment he sprung to life clicking the little 'x' button on the top right of the window as quickly as he could, simultaneously slapping his still wet hand over the glass screen of the stationary computer." What are you doing up Jade!?"  
" I could ask you the same question John.... So that was a dick?"  
He blushes darkly for a reason you can't understand, stuttering before commanding you to go back to bed. You grumble and decide to be lazy disappearing in a green spark, falling on your bed, back first with a pout.

  


Besides what was John even doing? Well John was doing the same thing as the pretty man from the video.. And the video was called or more or less found when John typed "big dick masterbating." So you guess he was masterbating? You think?  
You feel hot as you think about the pretty guy on the screen handling himself as your own body burns with something unfamiliar. You yawn and roll over ignoring it. Sleep always won, you loved sleep to much to give into this weird itchy feeling."I'll ask dad about it tomorrow."

  


\--------------------------------

  


Be John.

  


Your hearts beating fast with panic and you lost your hard on. This was the worst, oh and look at that! You smeared the screen full of pre-cum and hand lotion. Dad's not going to like that so you wipe it off as best you can with a towel. 

  


Oh god what have you done! You curse yourself inwardly, you just ruined your innocent little sister! You should know better then this ! Your seventeen! Maybe if ...no .... Hmmm. 

  


After much self discussion you reach a important and totally WORKING plan ....distraction and stalling. Perfect plan.

  


 

  


\-------------------------------

  


 

  


The next morning you get up early to the sound of your alarm going off. It's early, and it's Saturday. Your goal.... To make sure that Jade tells dad NOTHING from last night. You run downstairs getting a head start on making bacon and eggs.Bacon being her favourite.

  


Not even five minutes after the bacon hits the pan you see her walking down the stairs. Having the innocent ' I didn't come down here for bacon walk', she stretches and yawns to make herself look tired when in fact her tails wagging and she's drooling enough for you to notice. "Oh John didn't see you there. What are you doing up this early? And on a Saturday too!" She knows exactly what your doing.." Oh I'm making bacon. Would you like some too?" 

  


She grins ear to ear. " Oh boy can I !? I mean... Ya sure I wouldn't mind having a little breakfast." You smile at her mixup and watch her strut over to the table sitting down in front of the spot you laid out for her. "So is Dave coming over again this weekend? He's really nice!" No I got something special planned for me and you today." Here ears perk up at that and she sits on the edge of her chair in excitement. "What is it!!!??"  
" Calm down I have to ask dad first." 

  


She huffs sitting back down again. " Hey John?" Oh shit here it comes..."I have a question for you." You manage to flip the bacon before forcing out a small "Sure, ask away."

  


"What does Dave's dick look like? Is it like the one from the video." You can feel your face go beat red, turning to look at your sister."I...I wouldn't know that Jade....it's inappropriate for guys to show them to each other, or girls for that matter. Anything between your legs are 'private parts' which means you don't talk about them o-ok?" She nods and smiles. This lasts only a moment before she asks why you had yours out like that. "Oh my god.. I thought dad would have gave you 'the talk' by now." You run your hand nervously through your hair before dishing the bacon on a piece if paper towel, your eyes fixated on the thin slabs of sizzling meat as the grease soaks into the paper towel below them. 

  


You turn to Jade placing the platter in front of her, turning back to the stove you start cooking more." Well .. When a boy and girl like each other very much they... You know.. Have a baby. He puts his...penis..that's what's it's really called into the girls ... You know ....you have one of course, so I hope you know what I'm talking about. The sperm fertilizes the egg and -" "meiosis occurs in the woman's womb right?" 

  


"Uhhh... I was just going to say bam a baby is made but ya... That's right... But how did you know that?"  
"Your text book." She reaches over stuffing two pieces of bacon in her mouth smiling innocently as always before grabbing two more." Wait wait wait, how did you not know what I was doing then?" She swallows looking up at you almost seriously...Almost. " It was the word you used to describe it. I knew about it from your books , but all the pictures were either missing, scribbled on, or just not there to go with descriptions. She shrugs as she polishes off the plate. When you turn around it dawns on her that she ate the whole plate and looks up at you with big eyes and flat ears.

  


You place down another plateful and she breaths a sigh of relief seeing that she didn't eat it all. " well just don't tell anyone about .. You know.. Last night." She smiles sending a chill down your back as she holds out her hand." This calls for two pieces of your bacon John." Black mail, you knew some where deep inside her there was an evil spark. You sigh in defeat handing her two of your pieces leaving you with three and your dad with his usual five.

  


Speaking of your dad, right on time he walks into the kitchen with his paper under one arm his pipe in the other. He quit many years ago but he still liked having it in his mouth. You figure it was calming or something. " Hey dad I made you bacon and eggs."  
Your dad takes his usual seat at the table taking the pipe from his mouth. " Ok John, your never up this early on a Saturday ... What do you want?" He smiles laying the paper beside his plate reaching for a piece of toast and some eggs which you made earlier. You smile sheepishly at being caught before even asking." Well.. The fair is in town today....can I go and take Jade with me? She should be old enough to come with to have a little fun! And we'll follow the rules!" Jade's eyes light up and she looks to your dad giving him the look no father in his right mind could resist. Of course he knew what she was doing and doesn't even face her. Caving none the less to her gaze.

  


" Alright. Just be home before dark and no rides that might blow off the hat Jade." She nods finishing breakfast to run upstairs to get ready. Your father smiles then turns to you. " Now that were alone John... Ill have to teach you how to delete your history on the computer. Oh, and I'm proud of you no matter what, it's ok to like boys, just try to stay off those kind of sites on the computer. A guys coming over later today to get rid of some viruses." He winks at you pulling up his paper chuckling when he hears you choking on your breakfast. " Have fun with your sister today John." 

  


You finish your breakfast in silence putting away your plate and Jade's. Before you leave the kitchen your dad clears his throat making you turn to face him. He holds his paper with one hand and holds out money with the other. You smile slightly seeing the sixty instead of the usual forty.  
" She doesn't get to go out much, show her around and make sure she has fun." You nod and bound into the hall to the front door where Jade's already half dressed to leave. Her tail tucked away and her ears hidden with here favourite green hat.

  


" Hurry John! We don't wanna be late!"  
  
"Jade we can't be late, the fairs going to be here today and tomorrow-ahh!" Once your boots are on, your sister grabs you by the arm and drags you out the door. You only barley manage to grab your blue 'much too big for you' sweater. " It's that way!" You gesture in the opposite direction having her turn around like nothing happened promptly replying " I knew that" before trudging on. 

  


\-------------------------------

  


The fair was bright and full of sound. The smell of concession food stands and tobacco hangs thick in the air like fog. The sound of screaming and laughter can be heard far before the rides came into focus. Even a block away John and Jade knew they were getting close. The Ferris wheel, sky master, and the zipper poking out from above the trees totally didn't give that away. Along with the fact that they seen someone throwing up in the garbage by the curb. Yes, this smelt of victory, greasy food, and rides freshly hosed of vomit and maybe blood!~

  


Jade bounced on her heels in anticipation as her green eyes caught sight of the ticket booth. John both yelped in pain and smiled as Jade's grip on him grew tighter. Once they reached the ticket master they both paid ten dollars getting wristbands to ride as many rides as they wanted. 

  


Jade look excited pulling John along to ride the merry-go-round. They dwarfed the ride and the children laughing loudly and having fun that rode the small rides with them. Despite being on a ride made for little kids it was pretty fun. " I want to ride that one!" She points up at the large Farris wheel tugging John along. Of course John happily follows with a large smile on his face. It seemed like hours hopping from one ride to another before Jade finally asked for food. Stopping at a stand they grab Cotten candy. The blue Cotten candy tasted ok.. Kinda like cup cakes. But the pink stuff had a weird kick to it. John tells Jade not to eat it, buying her a meat kabob instead, which she happily and promptly devours. 

  
John buys two more meat kabobs for Jade and decides to ride the sky master, telling her to stand by and watch. 

The sky master was a large ride with two sides. It kind of looks like two upsides down hammers when it sat still. But when it moved the large hammers would spin, first they started swinging getting higher and higher, faster and faster gaining momentum till they finally spin fully around making you go upside down for a moment. The wind rushing by you felt amazing and the hight you get was exhilarating! No doubt in John's mind that this was the ride for him. 

But before he can go on the ride... He needs to find a partner willing to share a seat. As frustrating as it was Jade couldn't go on, in fear her hat might come off. Oh well, looks like John is going to have to do some eavesdropping.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN TOO SCARED TO GO ON!? WHERE TROLLS FOR FUCK SAKES!"Shouting from the crowd catches his attention making him turn his head. Looks like some one else is in need of a partner, well..... That was easy! John smiles putting his friendliest face on as he bounds toward the trolls searching for his new partner.

\------------------------

Be Jade. You lean up against the brick wall of the near by building as you nibble at your delicious treat. It felt like your heart was going a mile a minute. The sights the sounds the taste. Everything was so overwhelming ! So many faces pass by, some ugly some cute some old some young! Oh tail, tail stop it, and leaning against the wall again~. There all fixed, no more wiggling bum. Hey what's that ? It's like a weird buzzing noise... It's really fucking annoying and getting louder. You think to yourself as you gaze around the crowd, shrugging it off as nothing you continue to eat your glorious meat stick~. Maybe it was just the music from the loud blaring speakers going wonky. Or was that part of the song? 

You smile looking up your brother as he talks to one of the trolls from the crowd. Trolls are so interesting and lucky. You wish you could be one if it meant keeping your powers and being able to run around in public. It's not like you would hurt anyone! That would be bad! You love people too much to do that. You frown and shake your head chasing away the thought. 

Your hear to have fun and dammit that's what your going to do! Even if you can't go on the big fun looking ride with John. Oh well , he got you a tasty snack while you wait for him so you'll forgive him this time. Hey there it is again! Only thing time it's like a high pitched whirling.. What is that.....?


	3. Sky master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was shorter the. I wanted but ya :) enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ( lmfao I fell asleep in the middle of posting yesterday .... Not changing this mistake... Practically explains itself))

Be John. Ok so let's scope out your prey for a ride partner. Oh there's someone! You look through the crowd seeing a small group of trolls at a large relaxed looking one, a troll with metal legs, that's different, along with two others one female troll that looks very nice and a short shouty troll that sounds very pissed about none of his friends wanting to go on with him. 

  


" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR TOO SCARED??!! WE'RE TROLLS FOR FUCKS SAKE! Ok I know why your not going Kanaya and the wind getting your hair messy is a perfectly good reason not to go and I respect that." She nods in response looking down at the shorter troll softly. " BUT GAMZEE! HOW COME YOUR NOT FUCKING GOING?" 

  


" I don't want to up and leave my matesprit all alone down here. It could be dangerous." 

  


"DANGEROUS?DANGEROUS!? WHAT THE HELL IS MORE DANGEROUS THEN US?"

  


"Well all of the curbs here on these human streets. Tavbro could trip again. And if I'm not up and catching him, then i'll up and feel bad Bestfriend." 

  


This Karkat fellow scoffs and turns around pouting to face you. This is quite embarrassing since you were in mid shoulder tap so now it looks like your just trying to touch him. "AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!? AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOUR HUMAN EARS? COME TO BITCH ME OUT ABOUT MY LANGUAGE OR ATTITUDE?!"

  


" Uhhh actually no.. I was wondering if you needed someone to go with you on the ride? I would ask my sister but she can't go on the big fast rides ...they umm ... Make her sick." 

  


His face is just dumbfounded for a moment, in fact he looks shocked that you asked him, you've heard about humans and trolls not getting along but .....well ok this is your first time asking a troll, but still.

  


"Hello? Earth to uhh Karkat, was that your name?" You wave your hand in front of his face for a moment before he grabs it looking you dead in the eye." Are you a screamer?" You shake your head no. " Do you puke during rides? And if you don't tell the truth and get any of your disgusting stomach acid on me ill rip you in half." You shake your head no again. " I like the ride to much to get sick or scared." You smile at him warmly but he continues to frown. 

  


"Karkat. I'll take Gamzee and Tavros to the goldfish dunking booth, you can stay here and have fun with.... Forgive me but what's your name?"

  


" It's John! John Egbert!" You continue to smile trying to be nice. 

  


" John... You can stay with John here and wait till we get back, alright?" He nods with a huff proceeding to walk toward the sky master with your sleeve in his firm grip. Once the two of you finally get to the front, your left with an end seat. The spot where you can see the ground as your rushing toward it. Or the sky as you curve and miss the ground shooting up to go upside down. This spot wasn't for most but You loved this spot! Karkat sat next to you on the inside, while you sat next to the cage door beside him.

  


You look over as Karkat grunts having trouble with his belt. It was kind of cute seeing a small guy act so grumpy over the smallest things. "Hold still Karkat." He does looking at you oddly suddenly freezing on the spot as you reach over clicking his belt in place between his legs, before doing your own up. 

  


He says nothing which you assume is a good thing, so you excitedly grab onto the safety cover as you begin moving. Not even halfway off the ground you look to the troll next to you seeing him shiver .... In fear. Oh. Oh god! He's actually scared!

  


You look over at him giving him a reassuring smile." Karkat, don't close your eyes, it'll make you feel sick." He nods swallowing the lump in his throat. Halfway up you start hearing screaming, loud bloodcurdling cries echo out not from the rides, but from the ground instead.

  


\------------------------------

  


People swarmed and parted on the streets where one man stands. As he walks the people around him drop like flys, their bodies hitting the cement with soggy sickening thuds. This is what they called a mutant human. John had never seen one before, other then himself Dave or Jade. Sirens echoed in the background as the police grew near. And too John's horror the man slowly headed in the direction he seen had most people. Which was currently the ride he was on, the one John's dear baby sister was standing by, seemingly unaware. 

  


He grins and laughs, crazy and power drunk as he flung his arms this way and that. "Die Die DIE! I'm going to suck all your souls out! One by one!"

  


Time seemed to stop for him, the ride continuing to move as John listened to what this strange man had to say. His voice carries on the wind to John's ear clear as day. " Everyone at the hospital thinks I'm a freak! So what? I save a few lives? I can take them away too!" 

  


John looks around frantically to get out he's panicking and shaking the cage to no avail. Jade decides to move away crinkling her nose at the smell. That's when it happened, the clicks of the locks releasing. John couldn't see it but the man at the controls had died like all the others. His face lay against the controls increasing the speed and unlocking their belts. It won't be long now till the people inside are pummelled to their death, the ride now going too fast to jump out. The only thing keeping them alive was the spinning of the ride, taking away that few seconds the man needed to steal their souls.

  


To John's horror the unlocking of their belt wasn't the only safety precaution turned off. The cage on the other side of the ride was first to open. The man now completely out of sight, John tries to save a life.

  


\--------------------------------

Be John  
.  
By instincts alone you grab the troll next to you and pin him against the solid part of the cage, away from the opening. The troll looks dizzy and disoriented unable to hold his head up anymore. You wrap your one hand around the back of his head bringing him into a warm embrace, protecting his head from hitting the metal. Your other hand holding onto the cage behind his back aches from the pull but you ignore it.

Using the wind you keep both him and you steady." Shhhh it's ok Karkat, close your eyes. Don't worry I got you. Forget what I told you and just close your eyes." He nods as best he can gripping onto the front of your shirt. It may have been windy but you could still make out that Karkat was crying, everything being too overwhelming for him. That's when you hear it, that familiar zap from the green sparks your sister's powers let off. You look around frantically only catching the body for a split second as it whirls past the still moving cage to the ground below. Your thankful the man is dead, you just hope no one saw her do it amongst the panic.

  


After what seemed like hours (ten minutes) the police finally arrive on scene. If you had time to think you would have figured out that the streets were packet and the cops would have had to walk on foot for a few blocks. Jade of course just stared in horror at the bloody machine spinning you two and what was left of the other riders in the seats behind you. Soon enough the ride was stopped and the metal death trap halted to rest at the platform. Both you and Karkat were covered in blood with only a few bruises and cuts. The others were either dead and mangled, or barley alive with broken bone and tired limbs.

  


Of course yayÿeveryone alive was escorted to the first aid tent, you and Karkat were told that you could go home but it appeared that the troll that rode yuywith you didn't say a word. He wouldn't tell them where he lived or where his friends lived. When he was spoken to he just broke down and cried. In the end the medic asked you and Jade if you could take him home for the night. They were already busy with all the more severely hurt or dying so you nod. Jade stares out at you with her mouth open for a few seconds before mouthing out 'what about the rules?' You shrug and take Karkat by the shoulder walking him and your sister home. You dad wasn't going to like this.....


	4. Karkat? you ok buddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havn't had time to edit so bare with me <3 tell your friends about it, tell your friends dog, hell even their cat for all i care <3 and i care alot! you are my babys and the life blood of my fanfics! i like every comment and kudo i get <3

John swayed back and forth looking up at his home. It seemed so much bigger then it was before. He bites his lip looking over at his sister then to the blood soaked stranger. Not once did it occur for him to look down at himself. He mentally cringed trying to imagine what he looked like.

  


John in fact was worse then Karkat, bits of flesh still clung to the once white shirt and his now purplish blue sweater. His hands guiding Karkat towards the door. Unchanging Karkat walked in any direction he was pushed. His face looked frozen with horror, eyes wide, pupils nearly none existent. 

  


John opens the door with a shaky hand, almost missing the fast paced steps heading his way. His dad turns. The corner of the hall, a panicked look on his face as he eyes his children. " Oh my god, I was so worried! Are you two alright!?".  
John nods " Ya dad I'm fine ... But... Me and Jade broke a few rules today...". John looked down worried more about his fathers reaction to the news.

  


Big strong protective arms wrap around John, surprising him. His father nods . " it's alright son. I seen everything on the news. No one knew that Jade was the one who killed him. And I know why you survived. I'm so proud of you both. If you were protecting your own lives or others then it's fine... The good news is that you guys just missed Jack.. He arrived on scene after you guys left and spoke to the news crew covering the story. He's going to use his power to find you. Both of you... So be careful from now on, alright?" 

  


John and Jade both nod eyeing their father. They have never seen him this bad, not only that but he never brought up the fact that Karkat was standing there.

  


" Dad?" Slowly their father stood up surveying his son. Head to toe John was covered in blood, chunks of human flesh still clung to his shirt, and his hair was a mess clumped together in spots from caked on blood. His own arms now red in a few spots from the embrace earlier." Dad ... Meet Karkat, he had no place to go and he's in shock so they asked us to take him home. And no, I don't think he can hear anything were saying. He's been like that since after we got off the ride.. And we live in a small town s-so all the hospitals are probably fu-" a hand is raised silencing John and his tangent. 

  


" Are you planning on keeping the troll?" Indeed it wasn't unheard of to have a house troll, in fact some liked it. The trolls on earth were treated poorly, some even hunted for their horns. By far keeping a troll as a pet was a common practice as long as the owners could handle them. The trolls were surprisingly ok with this being used to their system of being controlled. But having one meant rules. The first rule is that you may not harm another's pet. The second, they must wear a collar at all times. Third one troll per household. 

  


John never thought of ACTUALLY owning one. Infancy he thought the whole thing was a little harsh. But then again, most trolls lived in the slums or dumps until adopted into a home. 

  


" D-doesn't that break one of your rules?" John stuttered out. His father crossed his arms looking down at John. " I think it's a little too late for that, he heard too much already and besides. This might be a good learning experience for you. Now come inside and take a bath, I'll get a bag, were going to toss everything your wearing in the garbage, his too." He gestures to Karkat before promptly disappearing inside. John turns to Karkat eyeing the sweater covering his neck, it never actually occurred to him to actually check to see if he was owned so he pulls the neck of his sweater down. Jade creeps up beside him curious as well. 

  


There on his neck shown a dark ring. Not a mark... But a scar. It looked as if someone placed a small collar on him and let him grow till it was way too tight. Karkat is still, still looking forward. His breath hitches slightly when John's thumb rubs over the mark. He obviously had another owner, HAD being the key word, and from what John and jade could see, he was abusive. " Don't worry buddy, your safe here". 

  


John pulls him inside by his arm, as Jade follows behind gripping the fabric of her dress worried. Once inside she turns to John. " Does this mean that I have to wear my hat inside?"she pouts. John shakes his head no. " If he does stay with us, then I'm sure it's fine and by the sound of it, he is....but first is first, come on Karkat I'm going to show you where the bathroom is." 

  


John helps Karkat remove his shoes making him sit in the small bench in the hall before standing and once again pulling Karkat along up the stairs. At this point his face just looked blank as he was pushed and pulled.

  


" Ok Karkat, here's your towel and here's a change of cloths." John stands still expecting Karkat to move but instead he just stands there. He repeats himself to Karkat only to get the same response. Walking over to the bathroom door he opens it poking his head out to yell to his father down the hall." Hey dad!? Can you wash Karkat?!" He waits for a second before his dad replies " Your troll, your responsibility son!" John swears he hears the ruffle of a newspaper mid sentence but shrugs it off pulling his head back inside with a sigh. " Looks like your taking a bath with me ...hmm ... Better we shower then. Ok take off your-...oh ya *sighs* your not going to do that either are you." John slumps his shoulders in defeat as he slowly undressed Karkat , sweater, then pants throwing them both in the trash. Next he removes Karkat's boxers. If he hadn't studied troll biology in his class he would have been surprised at what he found... Nothing, he looked bare, other then the slit from his nook which made John blush slightly and avert his gaze.

  


Next he turned on the water and undressed himself pulling Karkat along into the tub. " just relax .. I'm pulling you under the water ok? ... Please don't freak out." He pulls Karkat under the stream of water finding no reaction from the troll.

  


John lathers up Karkat's hair being carefull of his horns and eyes. He forgot what horns did all he knew is that you did not touch them. Can you blame him ? Why pay attention to a class about another species? John would tell you it was pointless, dispute him having used it already.

  


Once he scrubbed Karkat clean top to embarrassing bottom he worked on himself. It was embarrassing to wash himself beside another person but then again he was used to showering with other guys in gym class ( and getting beaten up once for getting caught peeking). Karkat didn't look like he was paying attention anyway. 

  


After the shower he wrapped a towel around himself then one around Karkat pulling it around him making sure the towel was tight and secure around his waist before heading off to his room tossing their cloths in the bathroom trash as he left. 

  


He spoke to Karkat as he dressed him in an old t-shirt of his along with a small pair of jeans. Karkat was smaller then John remembered considering most of the cloths didn't fit him anymore. John sighed missing his big blue sweater already oh well. 

  


" Come on Karkat, let's go eat some supper ... Wait ... Can you eat human food... Let's go ask Rose, she has her own troll" pulling Karkat downstairs by his hand John makes his way to the large computer in the living room pulling up pester. 

  


EB:Hey rose you there?

  


TT: Yes I'm here, is there something wrong with you aswell?

  


EB: You mean there's something wrong with someone else?

  


TT: Yes, it's my troll. She's rather troubled over the fair catastrophe. She lost a friend during the mutant attack. She believes it's her fault so she's been depressed as of late while she waits for him to be identified. She won't even sew anything.

  


EB: That's horrible !

  


TT: Yes, anyway, you need me for something?

  


EB: Can trolls eat human food?

  


TT: Yes they can. May I inquire as to why your asking?

  


EB: Oh I got a new troll. Anyway I should go feed him. Good luck with yours! 

  


TT: Thanks John, I'll talk to you later. I'll look forward to meeting him or her next time im over, I'll even bring mine, perhaps meeting someone new might make her feel better.

  


EB: Sounds good! see you next time Rose.

  


John turns finding Karkat like always, staring into space. This is going to be the norm isn't it . John shrugs and stands pulling Karkat into the kitchen, seating Karkat next to himself.

  


Mr. Egbert sets the plate one by one the table. Jade attacks her plate as soon as that circular flat plastic slice of god hits the hardwood table. Karkat just stares at the plate, John's about to start eating himself untill he see's Karkat and stops turning to face him. 

  


" Looks like I'll have to help you with this too." He grabs the fork positioning it in front of Karkat's lips . " Open your mouth." Karkat does so and John smiles begins feeding him. "So you can hear me. There ! Good isn't it?" John smiles as he talks to Karkat, telling him about how he made breakfast this morning and that he would be sleeping in John's bed. And he's going to show him all his movies and games. It was almost like a sleepover! Or the first night with a puppy and it sleeps with you just because you can't say no to its big eyes and it's so darn cute that you want to snuggle with it! Uhh ok so the second comparison was weird... Still accurate, John was excited none the less!

  


His father and Jade smirk looking at each other then back to John and Karkat. Once Karkat was finished John downed his supper, did he even stop to taste it? Didn't look like it.

  


Fork hit plate, the plate hit the sink and the rest was history as John ran to his room with Karkat.

  


Jade looks over to her dad and smiles. " Looks like John has a new friend." Her father nods " Maybe this will help him keep his mind off what happened". She nods back taking another bite of meatloaf speaking with her mouth full " It doesn't really bother me, it was kind of exciting. Though he came way to close to hurting John so I had to do something." He nods once again " I understand and I'm proud of both of you for walking the paths you made. I hope that all this can be used as a learning experience for both of you."

  


Jade finishes her plate looking over at her father tapping her fingers against the table. " Hey Dad?"

  


" Yes Jade" He replies pensively not bothering to look over as he slowly starts in on his meal.

  


" Can I have a gun?"

  


Mr. Egbert proceeds by choking on his meat loaf and downing a glass of water.


	5. I like my coffee black

Be ???? ????. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" You exclaim slamming your fist down on the desk. You eye the small piece of paper as if it insulted your mother before darting your one good eye up to the man before you.

  


He visibly shakes under your vision. " It's a list of names we've compiled for witnesses sir!" You breath in deeply, your heads pounding in frustration. " We need to find the mutant who did this." 

  


The other man dressed in blue visibly sweats " We have the man who done it sir, he's dead." Your frustrated with the incompetence presented by the idiotic cop standing before you, deciding your best corse of action is to clear his desk... Of everything, by sweeping your arm across the surface.You grab him by his tie pulling him over his desk to properly give him shit. " You incompetent moron ! If you weren't a cop I would have stabbed you by now! Not the dead one, the live mutant that killed it! We have a level ten mutant here! We might be able to use this one!" You let go of the man letting him fall roughly on his desk. 

  


" Go get me a coffee... Black" You smirk inwardly seeing the cop scramble to his feet. " Yes sir! Right away Sir!" You lean back as he scrambles out of his own office. You pick up the file of your case and the list of names from the floor. The folder contained a tape from a near by ATM surveillance camera that may have caught most of the attack. You sigh at the thought of actually doing work and trudge to your office. 

  


You unlock your door stepping inside hanging up your black leather coat. You walk over to your tv popping in the tape before unceremoniously falling back into your large chair grabbing the remote. You rewind the tape cursing to yourself about how stupid your co-workers are.

  


As the scene unfolds you glance not at the chaos but at the faces.  
You can't help but smile at the carnage, you see the mutant walk on screen, and like that he's gone . You wait a few moments before his body crashes to the pavement below head first. His face caves in upon impact. Yep definitely worth looking into this one. But the crowd is large and you have no idea where to start.

  


Your eyes skim through the crowd stopping on a bright green hat.  
\- SLAM- you turn eyeing the idiot who had the balls to slam your door.  
" S-sorry Sir Mr. Noir sir." Oh, it was the dumbass getting your coffee. 

  


" My coffee." You hold out your hand seeing he's too nervous to move. 

  


Stumbling forward he hands you the cup. You sip from the cup finding it warm instead of your preferred scolding hot. " Cold."  
" I'm sorry sir?" He shuffles nervously on the spot. " The coffees cold and so is this case! Get off your ass and get me results!" He nods absconding out of your office. 

  


Your name was Jack Noir, and your itching for the next hunt. You haven't came across a mutant with this power in a long time. One that can bend reality.... Last one you captured like this, she made a key out of thin air and escaped. She ruined your plans for the next mutant hunt, went through your desk and stole your favourite bottle of brandy.. The bitch. 

  


But this, this was a new game with new players. You flip open the file once more looking down at the offending medical reports. You smile reading the body count of 63 people. You never really liked people, human or troll. Either way you were doomed to die, being a mutant yourself. You swore you would do anything in your power with your power to kill as many mutants as you can. The power you were cursed with was to tell mutants apart from normal people. Unlike normal people, from birth till death their eyes would glow. You love watching the life leak from them as you twist your knife into their flesh... as that light fades from their eyes they die. And for a long time you didn't know what this meant, the glowing eyes that is. After you caught on, you swore yourself to a life of hunting them down! 

  


What you didn't promise, was getting along with the useless sacs of flesh around you. You reach into your desk pulling out a large glass bottle, pouring the liquid into your glass.You take another sip of your drink feeling the burn of alcohol as the bitter liquid flows past your lips and down your throat. Setting your drink down you run a frustrated hand through your hair after taking off your hat. Pulling open another drawer of your desk you grab one of your many switchblades. You turn it around in your hands admiring the sharp edge before flicking your wrist launching it at the picture hanging on the wall across your bland room. 

  


Bulls eye, it hits right between his eyes. You smile and lean back proud of your throw.  
" If only it was really you standing there. I'll find you too you little shit. With out an owner, your a dead troll walking. You mutant freak... Your just like the rest of us, so you should die like the rest of us. You useless trash." You throw another knife, the blade just missing his head hitting him in the shoulder.... Shame, it's not a fatal wound. 

  


You turn back to the recording playing on your small tv to see that it ended long ago making you curse loudly forgetting to pause it.

  


" Fuck it, I'll watch it later." For now you take satisfaction in bothering your fellow coworkers to pass the time. It's not like they could fire you, since your the only way they can find the bloody mutants. Besides, you love killing people, mutant or not........


	6. A clouded point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter because I was sick~
> 
> I went into shock before ( from pain long story) so this is all pretty accurate at lest I hope. I guess the flashbacks are kind of like when I got mugged aswell .... You just feel so helpless thinking about past events like that..... Poor Karkat ...

Everything was cloudy. Like looking through saran wrap clouded by breath. Your body felt cold, for how long, you couldn't say. You hear people talking but it's comes to you as static. "Sit down Karkat." There's that voice again. You sit without question. " I'll be back after school okay Karkat? I'll leave the tv on for you." You nod feeling somewhat panicked for some reason. The safe thing is gone. Your hands sweat and your eyes widen. 

  


It feels like only a few moments pass yet you know in your gut you're wrong. In that time someone came to you twice, you think they were asking to play but you sit there." Get up" you do so standing on the spot with ought hesitation or question. Something's pulling your arm roughly, you don't like this but you have no choice, you follow.

  


You're told to sit again. You look down at your hands still blood red. You hear the grinding of gears and you instantly go back. Tears roll down your face, you can't see anything now. Somehow you catch sight of something blue lunging out at it in the back seat. You cling to the abandoned shirt in the backseat. There's a lurching movement as the vehicle stops and you're pulled out.  
" I'm sorry but I have to make sure you don't give out my children's secrets. Move your feet Karkat."

  


You don't know why but you nod and follow the figure, the blue cloth still entwined with your left hand. 

  


After a few moments you find yourself starring at a paper. Your name's on it, it's important but you can't remember why." Troll if you agree upon this, sign here and here." 

  


You nod taking the pen handed to you signing the papers with your right hand. You're confused... You did that before but you can't remember why. You embrace the back seat of the vehicle as you wait, feeling a lot less on the spot now, you relax. 

  


The man pulls you inside again and sits you down on the couch once more in front of the tv. Something's strapped around your neck, not too loose and not to tight you reach up with your right hand to feel the leather of your new collar gingerly." I'm sorry I had to do this before you recovered but I had no choice. I must protect my children at all costs."

  


You continue to feel your neck, strange how your sweater's not covering your neck. You get curious and look down, you're in a t-shirt. " Hey Karkat whatchya doin?" That strange girl appears in front of you again and you just stare at her." Want to wait with me for John by the window?" You don't know why but you nod and she grins widely.

  


You're sat in front of the window, not sure what you're looking for. You drop the shirt still clutched in your hand when you see him. You feel better, safe. John looks up seeing you both in the window to run up to the door grinning.

  


Once he's inside you walk over to him and clutch his blue shirt in your hands pulling him close burying your head in his chest. " Whoa hey Karkat, did you miss me?" You feel him pet your head, it's nice for a change. You must be dreaming or something. Nothing feels real, it's all cloudy and distant. 

  


You look up at John's face, for an instant your vision clears. You note that this guy was your partner for the ride at the fair. Great, now you're dreaming about strangers. Your romantic life must really suck if you let yourself fall this low. He's also a human, sure it wasn't unheard of for a troll and human to....you know. Especially if the trolls a slave. But really? You hate humans, their nothing but cruel destructive sacs of idiotic squishy flesh. 

  


Who knows? Maybe you need a break? You shrug off your previous thought and decide to indulge in this dream for a while longer, while it's still a dream and not a night terror.

  


You breath easy closing your eyes. The dark makes you suddenly panic, you're surrounded by screaming, your face is wet and you know it's blood, everything's dark. You're going to die, your hearts beating fast, everything hurts! " karka-----wrong? Are---------okay?" 

  


You open your eyes from being shaken, you're nowhere you thought you were. No one's screaming and you're as dry as a bone, aside from the tears rolling down your face.

  


\--------------------------------

  


Be John. " Karkat are you okay?" You shake him lightly holding him close, what's around your neck? Hey Karkat?! Look at me!" He looks up at you with large wet terrified eyes as you brush away his tears with your thumbs. " Shhhh it's alright. You're safe here okay?" He nods and you sigh in relief. He's getting better replying to your questions. You understand that it's still fresh in his head, despite having happened a few days ago. You don't know why it doesn't bother you, maybe it's because your different. You shake off that thought and stroke Karkat's head soothingly. 

  


"Dad! Get in here now!" You grit your teeth angered by the collar. Maybe that's what set Karkat off? Regardless you're getting to the bottom of this! You call again once more impatiently even as you hear his steps fast approaching." Dad!" He stops looking at you from the hall." Yes John? Is something wrong with Karkat?" 

  


You shake your head." Why is he wearing a collar with my name on it?" Jade just watches from the side looking back and forth at John and Karkat. " He pledged his life to you John, and that is that." You gape at your father." With what choice? He wasn't fit enough to make that choice dad! Look at him! He does whatever we say without question, he's not healthy yet! If you told him to scribble on a piece of paper he'd do it!"

  


" John it was for your protection and your sister's. besides we seen the marks." You flinch holding Karkat protectively close. " He's a dead troll if he had no owner. Ya sure he's a runner but if he's in position of having a owner; they can't harm him. Besides you could use a pet or something. I was thinking of a cat but you've been taking such good care of Karkat that I took care of everything." 

  


You sigh knowing your Dad was right. Well ....other then calling Karkat a pet.

  


" Besides... We can't let him go, seeing that he's so dependent on you." 

You nod and pet his head lightly." Yeah."


	7. May I kiss you?

That night the Egbert family ate their meal in silence . John helped Karkat eat his meal, take a shower, and get dressed/undressed for bed.

  


" I'm sorry Karkat... I don't think that my Dad's going to let you leave." He sighs pulling the covers up for Karkat to crawl under crawling under to lay beside him; facing Karkat he sighs." I think this is so wrong. You're a person, you can make your own choices." Karkat looks over at him curiously. " Well tomorrow is another day. I'll stay home from school. Let's see if we can't get that same spark back from the first moment we met." John runs one hand through Karkat's hair smiling seeing Karkat close his eyes.

  


After several minutes John closes his eyes falling asleep.

  


\-----------------------------

  


John wake up!

  


You open your eyes catching sight of Karkat on top of you. "Karkat?"

  


" Yes master?" He responds gripping your arms tightly. You know he's being rough but the pain never comes, your arms are numb and heavy. " Karkat what are you doing?!"

  


" Pleasing my master... I seen the way you looked at me when we were in the shower. It's my life duty to make you happy." You shuffle back as best you can panting. You blush darkly feeling yourself tent in your boxers. " Go on John, don't be shy.... Just say the command.... Say it."

  


You swallow shaking your head seeing him lean closer. " Come on master~ give me a command." 

  


There's a rustling beside you making you open your eyes. It was a dream, you sigh loudly. Of course it was a dream. You sit up seeing Karkat awake staring at his hands in silence. " Karkat ? What's the matter? Why are you up?" He continues to stare at his hands, the look on his face worrying you. " Karkat lay down." He does so, lowering his hands as well. You groan when he gets dangerously close to you snuggling your chest.

  


" I wonder if you're going to be like this when you're all better and talking again."you mentally shrug stroking his head feeling him shudder underneath you when you accidentally touch one horn making you mumble a quiet apology. 

  


"John?". Your eyes widen surprised by the sound. "Yes?" You completely forget about your arousal as you gaze downward at the top of Karkat's head. " Where am I ?" 

  


"Oh you're at my place. Do you remember anything? Or how you got here?" He shakes his head no.  
"There's just so much red...way too much blood....I'm covered in blood."  
He's shaking and scared. "It's okay Karkat I'm here to help." He nods and you pet his head softly. It's ten minutes before you realize that he's asleep. There's nothing you can do so you fallow his example and let yourself drift off.

  


When you wake up you see Karkat staring at you already awake. "Good morning Karkat. Feeling better now?" He continues to stare at you, a slight frown plastering his face. " Karkat?" He shakes his head and says nothing more. You sigh getting up to help him change.

  


You're still mad at your dad so you walk up to him and inform him your staying home for Karkat today. He nods with out a word and gets up to phone in, telling the school you're sick.

  


You spend the rest of the day showing Karkat pictures, and taking him for walks on his leash. Your cheeks flushed red having to keep Karkat on his leash. You were sure it was unnecessary but you wanted to make sure he didn't wander off.

  


You came back around six tired having gave up for the day. The only thing that got Karkat's attention being ice cream. You look over to Karkat smiling seeing that he's enjoying it, pulling him over to the couch to sit. You place the remote between the two of you deciding to watch the last twenty minutes of ghostbusters before you attempt to do anything else. For the next while the couch becomes your best friend. You relax and exhale feeling tired but satisfied.

  


You zone out for a while to look up cringing slightly at the romantic sappy chick flick. Ghostbusters having ended a good hour ago. "Eww gross, sorry Karkat, I must have zoned out." You reach for the remote only to be stopped by Karkat's hand. You look over and note that he's leaning forward, fully captivated by the film. 

  


You smile and lean back leaving the remote alone. Over the next month he's like this, with little breakthroughs here and there. While you're at school Jade plays with Karkat. Mostly she dressed him up in her cloths and play's strange games of "scientist".  
You come home and find them examining your boxers like their aliens in disguise or something.

  


\--------------------------------

  


Time passes swiftly. It's been about a month of Karkat staying at the Egbert residence. He's gotten better with saying "no" if he didn't want to do something and feeding himself.

  


Looking into the Egbert Family residence we see John typing away on his phone. Suddenly he jumps up shouting and runs to the front door.  
" Oh my god finally!" Karkat and Jade don't do much more then glance up , catching John as he blurs past, through the living room and kitchen almost running into the door.

  


He checks his hair in the hallway mirror before opening the door.  
Instincts kick in and Jade bolts it under the closest table. Karkat gets up and calmly walks off to John's room.

  


"Rose!" He shouts as he opens the door. " Wow it's nice to finally meet you!" 

  


" Likewise." She stands still holding a small green leash with a sad little smile to match. " It's unfortunate that we had to meet under these circumstances." 

  


"It's alright." He gestures with his hands for her to come inside. She glances behind herself pulling the leash carefully as she walked." John, I introduce to you my troll Kanaya. She's all little frail from not eating so please don't stare." John nods making Rose feel more at ease. "Alright Kanaya, you may come out now." 

  


John watches as a tall disheveled troll creeps out from behind Rose. Her cloths looked a tad bit big for her but John assumes that was from the depression."It's quite the problem. Maybe she would feel better getting to know another troll... Like yours perhaps? Where is this troll you spoke of anyway? And what is his name?" 

  


" I can get him later. I have tea set up in the kitchen, would you guys like some?" She nods and pulls Kanaya along with her, unclipping her leash when fully inside. Once seated at the table John begins boiling water. "So Kanaya, is that a popular troll name?" To John's disappointment she continues to look down, not bothering herself to face him. John sighs "Rose would you like something to eat with your tea? My dad made coffee cakes." 

  


She nods as John pours the tea handing a cup to both Rose and Kanaya before himself. Rose takes her cup adding two lumps of sugar, mixing it with a small spoon. "Can I get anything else for you ladies?"

  


"No thank you John. This is fine for now." She removes her spoon tapping it on the lip of her cup twice before setting it off to the side, gazing into her cup. John sits down with his own tea eyeing Rose. Her purple eyes seemed to glow as she gazed into the rippling water of her cup. 

  


Once the glowing subsides she smiles and looks up at John. "Sorry were you saying something?"  
John shakes his head no, looking up at her then down to her cup." What was that Rose?" 

  


She states her next words carefully. "It's my power. I can get a glimpse of the future if I stare into a reflective source. Be it a puddle, a mirror, or a cup of tea." 

  


John seems to hold his breath before asking his next question." And.... What did you see?" She takes a sip of her tea, setting it down with a elegant hand. The room went silent, aside from the sound of Kanaya playing with the spoon in front of her.

  


"I can't tell you." John looks crest fallen. "Aww why not??" 

  


"It may not come true if I do. What I can tell you, is that Kanaya will get better, and so will your friend." 

  


"So why can't you tell me how?"

  


"It's not seeing into the future really... It's more like, seeing the different paths your future can lead to. I just see the most likely one. If I tell you then your future may change."

  


He nods satisfied with the answer. "So are you still interested to spend the week here? I don't know what made my dad agree to you coming here, but we might as well take advantage of the situation. Oh and how does Kanaya like her food? And what does she like most?" 

  


"She likes meat. Mostly rare and still bleeding, but not cold." Rose looks over to Kanaya nudging her. "Kanaya please don't be rude. You can at lest look at our host while he's talking.

  


She nods slowly looking up. "I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. I just haven't been myself as if la--......"

  


Kanaya's eyes set on John widening as she recognizing him."You....you went on the ride with Ka...." Her eyes tear up and she hangs her head down to cover her face.

  


John suddenly stands up, his chair flying back hitting the ground with a loud smack." That's where I recognize your name from! Oh my god wait here.... Just ... Wow I'll be right back!" John takes off running up the stairs towards his room as Rose and Kanaya are left in the kitchen. Rose whispers in Kanaya's ear as she rubs her back. "It's fine Kanaya.... Everything's going to be okay, just you see."

  


John returns pulling Karkat behind him stopping at the doorway of the kitchen. "Okay....he can't remember much so please go easy on him. Ladies may I introduce to you! Karkat."

  


John glides out of the way stepping back to hold Karkat's hand, keeping a close eye on the troll. 

  


Kanaya gets up slowly walking over to Karkat. Not a tear in her now dry eyes. It looked as if she was afraid to blink, with how intensely she was staring at him. "Karkat? Is that really you? I thought you were dead." Karkat blinks a few times slowly. "Ka-Kanaya?.....Kanaya! Holy fuck Kanaya!!!!?" Life sprungs to Karkat's eyes as he ran towards his moirail giving her a tight embrace letting go of John's hand.

  


"What happened to you Kanaya? You look so skinny and .... You left me.... You left me with the human...."

  


She chokes out a small sob clenching him closer." I'm sorry....they told me you were dead. How... How did you survive?" 

  


He stills." How did I.......How.....I ? His breath quickens and he's almost panicking. John runs over grabbing his hand again. "It's alright Karkat. Just take a deep breath." He does so nodding his head. 

  


He looks down at his hand then over to John. "Why are you holding my hand? I hardly even know you, we just met yesterday." He scowls at John not attempting to move hand."

  


"Yesterday?" John looks at him funny. Kanaya gives Karkat a worried look. "My dear Karkat. It's been a little over a month now since the accident. But it's okay...you have him now. The John human, he should take care of you."

  


"What about Tavros and Gamzee?" Karkat's ears lower sadly as he looks to Kanaya for an answer.  
"They think you're gone aswell... They moved out of their old two bedroom and into a single flat. They wouldn't have the room. Besides you owe John a lot." She reaches over and tugs lightly at Karkat's collar to his dismay, causing him to flinch and grab at his neck with his free hand. Letting go of John once more he wrapped both hands around the collar and pulled, awarding himself with a shock from the collar. "Ahh what the ever loving fuck!? Are you serious? A month? And why the fuck am I wearing a collar?"  
He looks down at himself freezing. "Where...are....my...cloths?" 

  


"Oh, they were covered in blood so we changed you....uhh well I changed you." He looks over at John in bewilderment. "What...what did you do?" 

  


" I didn't do anything to you ! I fed you and helped you take baths and changed your cloths. Don't worry though. You went to the bathroom by yourself." 

  


"You seen me naked..." John nods a little sheepishly. " it wasn't for any perverted reasons! I swear!" Karkat looks down at the shirt blushing darkly seeing the caliginous black spade on his grey shirt. "Please don't tell me you let me outside with this on...." 

  


"Once or twice. You don't really leave the house. Usually you just stay home with Jade.....Jade?" John looks around chuckling slightly. "Jade you can come out without your hat on, these people are safe." 

  


She pokes out her head and slowly crawls out deciding halfway to disappear, reappearing behind Rose shouting proudly "I'M JADE! NICE TO MEET YOU!" 

  


Rose simply turns around and smiles, unaffected by her sudden outburst. "Why hello, I have heard quite a bit about you Jade, all good of course. You know, I would love to sit down and ask you a few questions. It's fascinating hearing of a person who spends this much time away from society all cooped up at home. Though it appears you're doing quite well." 

  


Jade smiles widely, tail wagging behind her. "I'll take that as a compliment!"  
"I'm Rose by the way. Rose Lalonde, and this lovely troll with me is Kanaya Maryam." She reaches out her hand to shake Jade's only to find Jade staring at her hand, like some alien object. "Interesting...we shall have plenty to talk about indeed. You're a very unique individual." 

  


Jade smiles flashing her sharp teeth for a brief moment." Thank you Rose! By the way, you smell really nice, so you're ok in my books! And I do love books, books and guns. Oh and if you're looking to sexually reproduce with my brother I'm sorry but he's into males."

  


Rose chuckles as Johns face pales in horror. "Don't worry Jade, I'm not here to seduce your brother. I'm actually more interested in females. Such as the lovely Kanaya. She is actually why I'm here Jade.

"I am not a homosexual!"  
"John you can trust me enough to tell me your a mutant but not enough to tell me your sexuality?" Rose smirks as John looks off to the side mumbling. "Ok I am so what..."

  


Jade rolls her eyes."Any waaaaaay~....are you guys staying long?"

  


"A week yes." Jade jumps up and down on the spot excitingly. "More people, more people! More peop--". Suddenly Jades cut off by a loud shriek from Kanaya. Rose stand up concerned. "What is it Kanaya? What's wrong?" 

  


She looks horrified. "I...I look horrible. Oh my goodness I'm so ashamed. L-let me go correct this grave error!" She lets go of Karkat, suddenly rushing off in search of a mirror. Rose smiles and sits back down relieved.

  


After everyone was calmed down and situated at the table they began passing stories back and forth. Some happy, some sad, some about how Jade had fit her dresses over Karkat while she played with him, making him join her squiddle tea party, and how when John came home that day he had the worst time trying not to laugh as he scolded Jade. Karkat also asked a million and one questions about what happened there, what he did, and what John did for him. He blushed darkly about the thought of John feeding him and scrubbing him down. And once he thought about it, he could remember a small amount of things. He was quiet as he thought about what happened. He could remember breaking down and having John hold him and quiet him down. Yet John never mentions this, not once did John talk about Karkat being weak or defenceless.

  


Sitting next to John, Karkat felt safe. Karkat reached up caressing his collar discreetly. He contemplated his odds for survival if he had to run. "I guess I could get used to this." The others stop speaking looking over at Karkat. "Did...did I just say that out loud?" The others nod. "FUCK!"

  


"It's ok Karkat, me and Jade would love it if you stuck around!" Kanaya smiles widely, her hair now calm and perfectly situated oh her head. "I think it would be wise for you to stay here with John. He did save you after all. I'm proud for you to consider him." Karkat shifts under everyone's gaze nodding quietly.

  


"Dont worry Karkat, you can sleep in my bed till we find you one." Karkat swallows nervously and nods. "What's the matter Karkat?" 

  


He scowls covering up his feeling growling loudly as he scowls. "It's weird that's all!"

  


John looks down sadly feeling insulted. "I didn't mean that kind of weird dumb ass...I'm just not used to it okay." John nods and smiles back to Karkat. "Okay well, we should be getting to bed soon anyway. I can help with the plates. Jade, you can show our guests to their room and can you check Dad's office to make sure it's locked while he's gone?"

  


She nods turning towards the stairs grabbing both Rose and Kanaya's hands pulling them along as she skipped.

  


It was silent for a moment between John and Karkat till Karkat finally broke the silence.

  


 

  


"Why did you save me?" He turns to John with a soft expression, looking at John as if finding the answer in John's face. John scrunched his noes in thought, "You know, I never really thought about it. You needed me so I helped. No way I was going to leave you their. "That's not what I meant John and you know it. Why did you save me on the ride, using your powers?"

  


"I didn't have any time to think really. As soon as I seen things getting bad I followed my instincts. I did what I could...though I still feel bad for not helping everyone." Karkat sighs loudly "You did just fine idiot...Thanks for saving me..even though I really don't deserve it."

  


"Karkat! Don't say things like that! I have no problem with you being a troll. If you ask me trolls and humans should treat each others like equals!"

  


Karkat flinches and is taken aback by John's outburst. "B-But what about Kanaya and Rose? They seem to be in the loop with everyone else. So why do you let them act like that in your house?" 

  


"W-well....ummm." John flushes a dark red looking to the floor them back up at Karkat. "Did Kanaya not tell you?" He shakes his head. "They actually ... Like the master servant thing...sexually... And Rose uses it to her advantage, being able to walk Kanaya in public like that. I heard they switch rolls at h-home."

  


Karkat's eyes are wide as he stares at John. "I...I did not need to know that much about my moirail." 

  


"Hey you're the one who asked!"

  


"Ya and I regret it."

  


"Come on Karkat, I'll show you to our room." Karkat nods as John grabs his hand. Karkat new where John's room was, he even remembered sleeping there, yet he holds onto John's hand the entire way. As he's being dragged along, he couldn't help for staring at the back of John's favourite sky blue t-shirt. He was lost in thought when John stopped in front of his door, making him walk into John's back. John just chuckles and announces that they have arrived, getting a quick "I can see that fuck nuts" In response.

  


John leads him in closing the door behind. That was when John turned around and due to old habit, grabbed the bottom of Karkat's shirt pulling it up and off him. "W-WHAT THE HELL!?" 

  


"Oh s-sorry....I guess I got used to the routine if helping you dress." He smiles sheepishly scratching the back of his head electing a light blush from Karkat. He wasn't used to such attention ever. This was a first for him, he was so much better then Karkat's old master. "Ummm...it's alright. What did I usually wear for pyjamas?" 

  


"Actually...we usually slept in our boxers." 

  


"O-oh....uh would it be weird now or..?" 

  


"It's alright Karkat, I don't mind." John begins undressing oblivious to Karkat's stare. After a few seconds Karkat catches himself staring, looking away as he removes his pants.

  


Once they were both undressed they crawled under the blanket facing away from each other. Karkat makes an attempt to close his eyes, laying still for ten minutes.

  


\--------------------  
  
"Psst, Karkat." 

  


" what the fuck is it John? Go to sleep." 

  


" But I had a question!"  
Karkat sighs loudly turning to face John in the bed." Fine, what the fuck is it?"

  


"Well. Since you can talk to me now, I have a question." 

  


"Just ask me already dammit!" He whispers harshly, eyes glowing in the dark slightly as he faces John.  
"Have.....have you ever kissed anyone before?"

  


"Is this a joke?" He blinks slowly in the dark."N-No! I was just curious about what it was like.."

  


"Well you're wasting you're time asking me.. I haven't been kissed so go to bed. Just forget about it." 

  


The room is silent. John takes a breath clenching the edge of the blanket in his hands. His fingertips ghosting over the soft material as he licks his lips preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

  


"Would you like me too?"

  


"WHAT?!" Karkat whispers loudly in shock. John inched closer nervously sputtering his next words. "We could... You know. Get it over with or something."

  


There's a long pause before Karkat says anything. To John's surprise he hears a small "s-sure" From the troll.

  


Deciding not to ruin the moment with words John lifts his right hand placing it on the side of Karkat's warm cheek. Using his thumb he strokes his cheek slowly making out where Karkat's lips are in the dark. Karkat lays still frozen stiff at the feel of John's fingers against his lips.

  


Not a moment passes before his lips replace his fingers. The kiss was soft at first, but then grew hungry. John try's not to smirk when Karkat parts his lips. John was surprised at how soft Karkat's lips actually were and quickly wanted more, despite having pulled back for air. "H-how was that?" 

  


"..........good." 

  


"Want another one?"

  


It was dark but even John could tell that Karkat nodded." Yes please." John could feel his cheeks light up as he leaned in closer sealing their lips together once again.

  


They break apart fast hearing the door nob turn. They face away from each other quickly pretending to sleep. A sliver of light bouncing off the wall betrays the one who opened the door, giving their presence away. It was obvious who entered as the light moved closer. "Karkat? Would. You by any chance be awake? I do hope I'm not intruding too badly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss scene was inspired by me and my new girlfriends first kiss :) I hope you enjoyed it~


	8. My new master and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post, iv been busy as all hell XD enjoy~

You turn over as the brighter troll turns off her bioluminescent glow crawling in between you and Karkat, effectively ruining the moment making you jealous and pouty. "Night guys..." Kanaya echo's Karkat with her own goodnight and you do the same, sounding a tad off, unable to hide your jealousy. "John are you okay?" You nod to Karkat's question in the dark shortly after replying "just fine."

  


There's quiet whispering beside you then a shuffling in the bed. You're tempted to turn but you fight the urge . A few moments pass before you feel an arm wrap around you making you tense. You can tell by the feel that it's Karkat behind you so your shoulders relax slightly allowing you to push against the troll to get comfy. He smiles against the skin on the back of your neck making your heart skip, that was a smile right!? That was totally a smile! You can't help it as you yourself were overcome with a smile. You try to stay awake to enjoy the feeling of his skin against yours only to fall prey to sleep. When you wake up Karkat now lays on his back, you on his right holding his right hand cuddling up to his side and Kanaya on the other holding his left hand cuddling up to his side.

  


You can't let Kanaya win so you lean over quietly to kiss the troll, murmuring a quiet good morning against his lips. You see him open his eyes widely first in surprise, smiling as he closes them kissing back... 

  


You hear movement outside your door and push your finger against your lips telling Karkat to be quiet. He nods and you both pretend to sleep. Rose walks in quietly striding quickly over to Kanaya shaking her awake gently. "Kanaya, Kanaya wake up." She slowly wakes letting go of Karkat and stretches. "Why hello Rose good morning." 

  


Ross speaks in a harsh whisper perhaps even kneeling down next to Kanaya, you couldn't really tell. "Don't you good morning me young lady. You don't just have sex for the first time in a month then run off in the middle of the night." Your face flushes red so you pretend to move in your sleep hiding your face in Karkat's side. "I'm really sorry Rose, after intercorse I was overcome with emotion. I felt I was required to see my moirail." 

  


" I understand Kanaya, just come with me to bed, it's still early and you're not only my light, but my heat as well." There's a shift in the bed as Kanaya takes her leave with Rose. The moment the door closes both you and Karkat let out a held breath. That's when Karkat flips over pinning you against the bed.

  


"Why are you so nice and gentle? Do you want something from me? Owners aren't usually nice John." He narrows his eyes at you and you smile. "I'm nice because I grew up a gentlemen, and as for the other part... Maybe you just got some bad luck with your previous owner but I'm nothing like that." 

  


"How can you be so sure John?"

  


"All that time and I haven't hurt you...and I made sure you were taken care of." You're caught off guard as his lips made contact with your's once again. He pulls back and all you can do is stare wide eyed. "I know I haven't known you very long...but you have made a better impression then most. Thanks for that I guess...and fuck you for waiting this long to make a lame as pass like that." 

  


You pause in thought. "Soooooooooo ~ you -have- been kissed before?"

  


"No you dumb ass, I was telling the truth when you asked. You where the first. Though it wouldn't be the first time iv been made to do degrading sexual acts for a human living his twisted fantasy." 

  


He growls under his breath as a warning, making your cheeks light up. "N-no! That's not what I was thinking of at all!" You panic feeling him push his hips down against your's. "Just admit it, you're a filthy human just like all the rest...no way you're this nice." 

  


Your mouth is moist and your palms are sweaty as you lay there lost in your thoughts as he repeats his actions, only this time making sure to grind against your stiff erection. 

  


"Karkat!? What's gotten into you?!! I don't want to ... Not like this."

  


The view of your wall was calming as you avoided Karkat's gaze, that is until he grips you through the front of your boxers, fondling the bulge with the palm of his grey hand. You breathe in sharply bucking up into his hand. It felt as if sparks ran down your spine, pushing all the right buttons to make your hips move. You open your eyes worried that he was mad, coming face to face with the blushing troll. His eyes are half lidded. Karkat looks needy and desperate, a look you thought you would never see on a grumpy guy like him.

  


"Karkat? Why are you doing this?" You pant trying to listen to Karkat, but your heart pounds in your ears making it difficult.

  


"Because you want this..." 

  


"It looks like you want it more then AHH me , Karkat! Careful with your hand."

  


He blushes darkly and looks off to the side, you got him, there was a reason. "Just tell me why you're acting like this." 

  


He pauses almost freezing on the spot for a few seconds. "I ..I really liked the kiss okay...." 

  


"What do you mean?" You tilt your head in confusion, shifting slightly to get yourself more comfortable. 

  


"Well..my old master. If you could call that self loathing shit a master; was one of the typical masters. He liked to have his way with me a lot and ....it was painful and uncomfortable not to mention degrading. And when I got used to it and started to feel good he...he made me feel like shit for it.

  


But you! You're different ! You actually like me. And I feel on top for once .....I just thought....that maybe.. I could have a master like Kanaya ......"

  


Oh! Aww... That's okay I guess, he just wants to be liked ...but.  
"But Karkat , that's not how it works." You sigh feeling him palm you again forcing a quick gasp from you.  
"Karkat!?" 

  


He leans down kissing you again pulling back looking down at you. "Well...master can't go out like this can he?" 

  


"Hnnnn ahh fuck c-call me J-John."

  


"Well John. If you're not going to take my affection...then take my apologies." 

  


All you can do is stare as Karkat pulls down the only piece of clothing giving you privacy. Your hands are cool against your heated cheeks as you hide your eyes. You moan softly caught off guard by the warm tongue against the underside of your arousal making you lower your hands to gawk at Karkat as he laps at your stiffness. You cover your mouth trying be a little more quiet, knowing from experience how thin the walls are. 

  


"You sure are big for a quiet guy like yourself. In fact you're bigger then my old master." He licks the tip making you shudder and buck your hips. You force yourself to watch through your half lidded eyes as he tongues your slit with his amazing tongue. His eyes are closed as he enjoys ravishing you with his tongue.

  


He opens his eyes looking up at you. Karkat surprises you by staring you square in the eyes taking the tip in his mouth and fucking sucking. You lift your hands to cover your face again but can't. You find yourself staring at Karkat through spaced fingers. His eyes are droopy and his ears are angled downward, your dick is in his mouth as he slurps and ahh fucking bobs his head. God his mouth and tongue feel so good curling around your dick. That's when he does it, he purrs around your dick and you moan closing your eyes, you look down again now petting his head softly.

  


He gives a few more stronger sucks cupping your balls softly with one hand, expertly fondling you.

  


You groan and almost cum right there, but hold back wanting to enjoy his touch. You close your eyes tightly feeling tears welt up and roll down the sides of your hot face. Your mind goes blank and your toes curl.

  


You hear needy whimpers and it takes you a second to realize it's you. You feel him chuckle and shift making you open your eyes to give him a questioning look. He takes both his hands off you to move them under your legs. Swiftly he hoists you upward so that you were angled better, that's when his head dips down and engulfs you fully in his mouth, you see stars as you stiffen and cum hard in his mouth, overcome with the sudden change in position. You moan his name and groan when you feel the muscles in his neck moving as he swallows. Scratch that ...it's his throat you feel around your dick as he drinks your thick load.

  


All you hear is your breath as you pant roughly now laying flat on your back. You make small little gasps as he licks at your oversensitive organ, effectively cleaning your softening dick.

  


You gaze down not even bothering to lift your head, just catching him licking his lips. He pants sounding just as tired and aroused. You sigh closing your eyes feeling him tuck you away pulling your boxers up and on you again.

  


You should feel mad but instead you curl up beside the warm troll next to you. Basking in the afterglow you smile and cling to his side as best as you can. Sleep pulls at you as your fingers lose grip, you feel him inch closer just as you drift off into dark fluffy haze.

  


\--------------------------------

  


 

  


Ahh fuck that hurts. You wake up shifting awkwardly expecting Karkat to be sitting up in bed like he would normally do in the midst of the night, only to find his elbow in your side instead. He's purring loudly in his sleep, face resting on your chest. Carefully you move his arm so that he was no longer hurting you. His arm is almost off when he decides to snuggle closer wrapping his fingers around your side, hooking you, to keep his arm in place. " Finally...." You blink curiously staying quiet listening to Karkat. " a... Mmmm...master that loves me." He snuggles closer and you feel a pang of guilt. Sure you like him physically but...you're afraid of the real him. You don't know him personally that well. You reach over running your fingers over Karkat's arm in a soothing motion . He purrs loudly making you smile. "John ...." You feel your smile grow wider deciding to kiss his forehead softly.

  


It was nice being with a guy like him, and sure he was forceful but wow did it feel amazing. He tried so hard to be loved, you feel bad and shrug inwardly deciding to try it out. You can't say for sure what "it" is but it is nice. You look at the clock and see that it's 8am. Time to get up, your Dad should be back tomorrow, you lay back comfy as you wonder about what he's up too............


	9. Got a light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped to make this longer and post it sooner but I'm being distracted ...not gunna lie...it's johnkat smut....and it is amazing.....it's going to be a bitch to edit though. Welp enjoy~! Don't forget to kudo -!
> 
> ………scarlet ~ @}----%---

  


Coughing echoed in the large tall abandoned building as the man in black turned around in circles trying to see the person closing in on him, gun in hand and at the ready. The room was thick with a putrid fog that snared the senses and left you begging for mercy, it burned your throat raw and blinded any who stood in it for too long. "Who the fuck are you!? Do you realize that you're messing with the law? When I find you..I WILL fucking kill you! And that's if you're lucky!"

  


More smoke is blown into his face from afar making him aim in that direction, shooting off his gun towards the source. He hears contact with the bullet and the person in the fog. To Jack's disappointment, he hears the target get back up. But it was too late. While Jack was trying to find him, his suit case with all his work was snatched.

  


"DAMMIT YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT, THE LOT OF YOU, FOOLS!" 

  


One of the officers stands beside Jack. the smoke clearing as he fans his noes with one plump hand. "We couldn't fire in zero visibility. We could have hit a civilian or one of our own. You let him get away! You're the only one permitted to fire in situations like this!" 

  


Jack sighs loudly and frustrated as he eyes the dispersing clouds. A smile growing quickly as he spots the blood pooled on the floor. "Looks like you're wrong captain... You owe me an apology." He smirks eyeing the other man seeing him stare in shock.

  


"Y-you h-hit him! Well....I'm sorry for doubting you Mr.Noir Bu---"  
"I'll take your apology, I know you can't help being fat and dumb as well as incompetent. And I'll be glad to take on the head roll in this case~ now just relax, lay back and STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY WHEN I'M DEALING WITH DELINQUENT FUCK UPS! IT'S MY JOB AND I WILL NOT LET YOU THREATEN MY LINE OF WORK WITH YOUR STUPID FUCKING RULES! I. DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN, I WILL NOT SHOVEL AFTER YOUR SHIT! He got away with all of my case files and it's all your fault...." He punctuates his words by jabbing at the fatter man's stomach as he speaks.

  


Noir then straightens his back and smiles sweetly resting his gun on his shoulder. "You all heard him men...you're all under my command now. Our enemy now knows everything we do and more!....Captain."

  


"Yes Jack?" He looks to Jack curiously.

  


"Get me a coffee."

  


He stands his back straight and points to one of the other men pointing his finger. "You cadet, get Mr. Noir a coffee."

  


Jack's smile turns into a frown, without warning he kicks the commanding officer in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. "I told YOU to get my coffee, you lazy bastard. You're lucky I didn't stab you this time! Now get up! Oh and another thing. I want you to redo all of my paper work, and make the coffee black."

  


-cough- "Yes Jack...right away Jack." 

  


He gets up on shaky legs making his way out of the building, all the while clasping one hand over his abused stomach.

  


"Get the dogs, we have a criminal to catch."  
\--------------------------

  


It was 20 minutes later when the police finally arrived with tracking dogs. Jack sipped his coffee watching them being unloaded. "Alright guys, follow me to the scene." The others nod obediently following him with eager dogs. The claws of the canines making loud echoing clicks against the cement floor. The air was clear and smelt of dirt and dust. Jack stops before the taped off area gesturing to the pooled blood on the floor. "Hurry up." Is all jack say's, turning around walking towards the van.

  


He stops abruptly hearing the dogs whimper and whine, turning he watches in disbelieve as the four dogs paw at their noses and shake their heads, obviously bothered by the scent. One sneezes pushing it's noes to a clean spot on the ground sniffing loudly. Another of the dogs had gotten a little blood on his snout and is now yelping and making high pitches whines as if in pain.

  


"What on earth is going on here?" He scoffs and loads his gun setting down his coffee on one of the near by crates. "You guys wait here and look pretty, if the dogs aren't going to work, then I'll go myself. He couldn't have gone far low sing this much blood. And judging by the tatered cloths he was wearing, he was probly on foot." One of the other officers nod to Jack. "That's fine, want one of us to join you or....?" 

  


" I'm fine on my own." He rolls his eye before slowly following the trail of blood on the floor. "Do I seriously have to do everything myself..fucking people can't shoot...dogs can't track...this is ridiculous." He places his gun in its holster once the trail makes him exit the building, switching out for one of his knifes with a smile. 

  


"Here kitty kitty kitty." Jack walks into a near by ally where the blood tapers off and stops. He curses loudly throwing his knife to the ground pulling out another. "He had a fucking car! Dammit! So this wasn't some random shit...he was prepared. Someone is going to pay for this. I will not be made a fool!" He huffs turning around walking back into the building the dogs looking better then they did before, now sniffling softly. One yelps loudly as Jack kicks it roughly.

  


"Sir?" The dog handler cringes looking upset but remaining quiet.  
"It wouldn't have mattered if we found him or not, he got away in a vehicle. 

  


Everyone regroup at headquarters !" 

  


\--------------------------------

  


Be ????

  


You smile to yourself looking to your right at the brief case. You park your car in the parking lot of a near buy park to sew up your wound. You grit your teeth pulling out your first aid kit from the glove compartment. Searching for the long tweezers you swing your leg up awkwardly to place the ball of your heel against the dash, your shoe makes a small mark on the glass as they rub together. 

  


Quickly you pull up your ruined pants eyeing the entry wound. Judging by the size of the wound you assume the officer was using a Glock 22 handgun, pretty standard for a officer. "I had to go and get myself shot didn't I?" You sigh to yourself picking up the lengthily tweezers turning on the light in the cab. You hiss as you bear the pain of having the tweezers enter your leg. Moments after they enter. They bush against the bullet. Your hand seizes as you hold back the need to flinch. Relaxing your muscles you grasp the bullet and slowly wiggle it free, dislodging it from your flesh. You curse moving your pant leg up to soak up the blood once it's removed hoping not to spill anything on the flooring of your car. Next thing you do is pull out a needle and thread. Once the wound is cleaned again and clear enough to see, you begin sewing, one stitch at a time. Every movement became more painfull then the next but eventually you made it. "I over did it again..didn't I. If mother was still alive to see me, she would be extremely disappointed in me." You sigh rolling down the window releasing the built up smoke in the car. "I should know better then to go out in public without it." Once you're finished cleaning and wrapping the wound, you reach for a bag in the back, leaving and locking the car door to change in the portable bathroom close by.

  


You get dressed dumping your old cloths into the hole and smile. Walking out you adjust your tie and walk back to the car, limping slightly.

  


With your white suit back in check you admire yourself in the mirror. Removing your white hat to comb your hair back once with your tired fingers. "Ahh I almost forgot." You reach over opening your glove compartment once more to put away the first aid box, pulling out another box before shutting the small door. 

  


With eager hands you open the small box and retrieve your wooden pipe. This pipe has been with you for many years. In fact, your mother gave it to you, after your first fit.

  


You were the age of fifteen when it happened. You were always well mannered and never got mad. But at the time you were becoming a man...and you used salt instead of sugar while baking. You were infuriated with yourself. You felt like you had to scream. Your throat began to burn when you got angry, but when you opened your mouth to speak. Not words, not a scream, but smoke erupted forth. Your mother heard the dilemma and came running in. From that point on you kept a pipe in your mouth. It's been many years since you had used your powers. Besides it was better for people to think you a smoker then a mutant. And you plan to keep it that way, for your life, and your kids. 

  


Thank the heavens that was all you could do. You were actually very happy to have it. You could breath any type of gas/vapour you choose, you're untraceable, you can suck in poisonous gas to clean the air and be unharmed. Another plus is, any other mutant in your smoke can't be detected and can't use their powers while in it. You sigh lightly opening your car door to sit in the drivers seat.

  


You were very proud of your powers, and they've came in handy many times. One being when your home caught fire, and you cleaned the air of smoke as you hurried for your children. Thankfully they were too young to remember......oh speaking of home, you figure it's time to leave so you start your engine. It's almost lunch time and you're expected to be on time. You look around to make sure you're unseen and pull out of your spot, making your way back onto the main road.

 

"Well Mr. Egbert. Time to go home."


	10. Bacon!

The air is thick with tension. You stare down at the butter knife in your hand listening to the sound of Karkat devouring his toast and eggs. He hadn't said a word to you all morning, and this made you uneasy. Did I do something wrong? Should I have reciprocated more? You ask yourself what feels like a million questions as you wave your butter knife in the air, attempting to cut the "tension" with a soft chuckle.

  


"What's so funny?" 

  


"Oh it's nothing Karkat, I was just thinking." Thank god! You thought he was broken! 

  


"Well stop it, I think I see smoke."  
  
Well...okay that was funny but rude. "Hey! That's not very nice Karkat!" 

  


"You owe me Egbert." He smirks lifting his glass of orange juice to his lips. "Bah..I ....umm...gahhh Karkat! Inappropriate!"

  


" I am sorry. I do not understand how that was inappropriate." Kanaya questions. Rose just giggles and turns red. Figures that she would be the first to figure it out. 

  


You feel your face grow hot as Karkat glares at you. Even though he looks mad, you can tell by his eyes that he was thinking about the same thing. It was the smuggest face you have seen him make yet. Maybe this relationship wouldn't be so bad.

  


"John."  
"John."  
"Ya ya, I'm making you bacon soon Jade."  
"John I see smoke."  
"That's not funny a second time Jade."  
"No really. John your toast is on fire."

  


You proceed to freak out unplugging the toaster, throwing it outside. Unfortunately it sets the fire alarm off. Karkat, Kanaya, and Jade all cover their ears. "JOHN TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!" 

  


Without thinking you casually use your powers to clear the smoke.  
"Wow John, what happened if a normal person just happened to casually walk in to your home? I mean, talk about irresponsible, and did I hear something about bacon? You better make me bacon bro."

  


You turn in surprise seeing Dave walk into the kitchen casually. "Dave!? How did you get in!?"

  


"Door was open and I figured that you were torching the place, so I came to the kitchen looking for marshmallows. And I was looking forward to it too, sooo now you owe me bacon."

  


"My hero....pfft well your welcome here anytime Dave, take a ...seat...ok sit in my chair, guess I'll sit next to Karkat." 

  


Jade smiles wide reaching over grabbing hold of Dave's arm. "Yay! I get to have Dave!" You sigh and smile going into the fridge to grab your bro some apple juice. 

  


"John...Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"  
"Dave relax the apple juice is for you." Dave grins at you as you pour the juice. "Alright service with a smile. Why so happy? Finally get laid?" You visibly choke up, spilling the drink after over filling the glass.

  


"Grats bro, you're finally a man. Thought you'd never catch up to me."

  


"I....I have to cook bacon." Ignoring his comment you spin around and continue cooking. "Is anyone going to tell me who the fuck just walked in and sat at the table?"

  


"Manners! Wait...are you Karkat? The eighth wonder of the world?" Karkat finishes chewing shooting a glare Dave's way.  
"And you must be an idiot. It's seventh wonder of the world, get the saying right if your going to insult someone."  
"No I got it right." Dave leans back with a smug grin. "I'm the seventh wonder. You're lucky you get the opportunity to bask in my glow."  
" Ya a real wonder alright, I wonder how you function without a sizeable thinkpan." 

  


You sigh to yourself flipping bacon, as you listen to the two argue. Sure it sounds like bickering but in the pit of your stomach you can tell their getting along....Then again...it could just be denial...nah if Dave didn't like him he would have left by now.

  


You turn around dishing the bacon watching as it disappears. Jade of course grabs the most and smiles at you innocently. "So Rose, how did you sleep last night? Was the guest bed okay?" 

  


"Why yes, thank you for asking John. It was quite nice. The extra blankets where very much appreciated. Oh and before I forget I was wondering if I could examine Karkat. To learn more about his condition and if he's truly alright."  
"Ya sure I don't think he'll mind."

  


Karkat growls looking at Rose. "I'm right FUCK HERE!!! If you want to ask me something ASK!" You take a seat next to Karkat patting his head softly. "It's alright Karkat, she's just concerned. She's trying to become a psychologist so she's probably curious if anything." 

  


Rose sips her drink looking up with a small smile. "John it would be more appropriate to say I was trying to help." Karkat begins to growl so you just continue to pat his head. Guess you got used to petting Jade to calm her down. "No, saying that would mean something's wrong, and nothing's wrong with you Karkat." You turn to him giving a reassuring smile and to everyone's surprise he just looks down and quietly nibbles on a piece of bacon.

  


"Oh and the guy dressed in red is Dave, he's just like me and Jade and let's not forget Rose." Once Karkat calms down you lower your hand and begin eating your own eggs and toast. For a while everything is quiet. Kanaya unlike Karkat or Jade was very well mannered. Jade and Dave were done first, Dave puts away their plates before heading upstairs with Jade. "Hey Dave where are you going?"

  


"Don't worry John, me and Jade are just going upstairs to play fetch." You shrug and continue not even noticing Kanaya and Rose getting up as well. You blush darkly looking over at them just in time to catch them kissing passionately by the sink . Rose whispers in her ear grabbing a book off the counter, kissing her once more on the cheek before taking off upstairs.

  


So much has happened over the past few days...sometimes you don't even know where to start..."Hey Kanaya! I told you once I told you a hundred times, I'll do the dishes. You're a guest, go up and see Rose."

  


"You only told me three times...and they were dirty."  
You chuckle and shoo her off seeing her smile and walk up the stairs after Rose. It was nice having others in the house. But you couldn't help but wonder when your dad was going to be back. You think he said he would be back for lunch at the end of the week, but your not sure. Oh well you have a week to wonder about that, so it's fine. Whatever he's doing he's probably busy.

You're startled out of thought by a gentle poke to your side. You turn to see Karkat offering a piece of his bacon to you. "You cooked everything, you should at lest get a piece." You smile and thank him reaching out to take it when he pulls away and shakes his head. "Open your mouth." 

  


You swallow nervously opening your mouth as Karkat feeds you the bacon. "I have to do something to help you out or I'd be just a freeloader." He blushes lightly standing to put away the rest of the dishes. He seems like he's really mean but he really is nice. He's not so bad once you get used to him. 

  


You're surprised suddenly when you feel Karkat push his lips against your's, your whole face lights up as he pulls away chewing on a piece of bacon. You slowly chew and swallow the remaining piece in your mouth.

  


"You looked pretty stupid with bacon hanging out of your mouth like that, just thought I would help you out."

  


"Umm ...t-thanks..are you always like this?" Karkat looks to you curiously as he begins washing the dishes. "If your wondering if I'm always an asshole, the answer is yes."  
"No that's not what I mean...umm how's the best way to put this....."

  


He sighs loudly looking forward, waiting for you to speak. "Are you always this intimate?" You blush darkly looking away from the troll. "Actually.... No, this is the first time I have acted like this. Maybe it's because you saved my life....or maybe it's because your my new master now. -sigh- trolls are known for being obedient but.....I don't know, maybe I'm just different.fuck if I know." 

  


He sounds a bit sad and this worries you, so you get up and join him, by drying the dishes. "I like different, there's nothing wrong with that Karkat. In fact it makes you special. "  
He chuckles lightly at that as you blow a small puff of air his way giving him a shiver. This was going to be an interesting week. And you look forward to each moment of getting to know your new troll.

  


The rest of your day is spent having a bubble fight with Karkat, getting scolded by Rose, and having a movie marathon with everyone in the living room. Karkat and you end up falling asleep beside each other and Dave spends the night, your not sure where he slept though, hell you hardly see your bro at all that night. Of course you distract yourself with Karkat and don't even notice.

  


You wake up around one in the morning, greeted with an armful of troll. You smile and slowly run your fingers through his hair. He shudders when your fingertips rub against his horn. You didn't want to wake him but if you slept like this you'd probably ruin your back. Sighing softly you relax, it was summer, the start of summer. You just graduated at the age of seventeen smarter then most kids your age. You had money, not a care in the world, well, other then being killed for being a mutant. At lest now you have something to do while you pass the time.

  


Karkat mumbles something and curls in his sleep making you chuckle. Other then being able to talk, he was still Karkat. He loved and I mean LOVED romance...every movie they watched had to have some form of romance. And he still likes meat, but you figure that was because he's a troll. Carefully you pick him up and to your surprise he's fast asleep. It was adorable how his head just hung off your arm like that. The added drool and pleased face of the troll got you giddy as you carried him to bed. You think about changing him into pajamas but figure that he'd just get mad. Instead you tuck him in, crawling in beside him to nuzzle his cheek. You chuckle when he wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you closer smearing your cheek with drool. 

  


Suddenly your pinned between a rock and a hard place...yours to be exact. Damn you had horrible timing with boners.....you breath in softly trying to calm yourself, tickling your nose with the hair on the nape of his neck. You try to move back but his grip on you is firm, your lips are forcibly pulled against his neck.

  


You blush and out of curiosity lick his neck. You move slowly so you don't wake him up. The texture is odd but pleasurable against you tongue, warm like nothing you've ever felt before. You give him a small kiss and feel your mind fog. Distracted you place your hand on his exposed side, the shirt he was wearing is lifted just enough to expose his side. 

  


He wiggles against your touch moving his head to give you more room in his sleep. Taking advantage of this, you place kisses on his neck, soft, almost demanding but light as a feather. You've always wanted to do this. It was so different then imagining it like normal. Slowly you move up to his ear giving it a small lick before taking the pointed tip in your mouth. He shudders and chirps beneath you. You pull away panting in his ear before giving him another kiss this time on his cheek. You wrap your arms around his back and smile to yourself. Your heart was doing excited flips. You were so happy you could just -. "John?"

  


You blush darkly moving back in surprise. "Sorry! Fuck I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" 

  


"Why yes, yes you did. The first step you took while going upstairs was fucking bumpy."  
........................"You were awake?...that whole time?" 

  


"Did you think of checking to see if I was asleep? No, you fucking didn't." He purrs loudly pulling you closer again. "It sure was fun to fuck with you though." "K-Karkat!?" You whisper harshly looking to the side. "Go to bed Karkat!" 

  


"What!? Oh no fucking way, you were KISSING me in my sleep. Or do you have some weird thing for that?" He smirks and you blush darkly in response. " I ..I was just curious to see what it's like. That's all."

  


" Well I guess you should be curious more often." You turn over pouting and feeling defeated, squeaking when the troll behind you scoots up next to you holding your hips as he spoons you." Sorry if I'v been forcing you a little. You raise your brow in question even as he can't see you. "How could you say something like that and spoon me at the same time?" "Oh fuck sorry..." He lets go and backs away, you feel bad and reach back to grab his hand pulling him back. "I didn't say I didn't like it..."

  


He continues to purr moving back into place. He nuzzles your neck as he takes time to feel your chest. You close your eyes, not sure if you want him to touch you. Or if you don't want him to find out that you do. Either way, you push back into Karkat's hips, shivering when something wet and slimy, slides up your back.

  


"What was that?" You ask curiously.  
"Shit ...sorry....." He takes a second to answer, only peaking your curiosity with a quiet reply. "Want to find out?"


	11. sweet and sour beef....or is it chicken?

The same slimy feeling passes over your back once more as Karkat smiles and waits for your reply. Slowly you nod and separate yourself from Karkat, coming face to face with a writhing red tentacle poking out from the top of his pants. You swallow hard and curiously reach out with your long soft fingers to feel the flexible red bending mass. 

  


You already know the answer to the question but you find yourself asking anyway. "What is this?"

  


"It's my bulge John." He grunts and closes his eyes as you play with the strange anatomy. You do everything from twisting to squeezing. It's just the right texture, not to soft and not to tough, and slimy to the touch. It's only when he moans loudly do you notice the state that your troll was in.

  


His face was flushed a brilliant red, his toes where curled in and his breathing was staggered. It was amazing knowing you where the one doing this to him. Curiously you keep an eye on his face as you give him an experimental lick. His noes scrunches up as he makes a silent expression of "oh". You smile to yourself taking him in your mouth giggling around his bulge as you watch him slap a hand over his mouth. 

  


You suck lightly watching his expression change. Soon his hand is rested on your head helping you bob up and down. "Fuck, J-John." He moans loudly tilting his head back as you continue to play with his bulge."K-Keep doing that. F-Fuck so much for being S-Shy." You smirk around him bobbing your head as you go, moving and working faster. The texture of his bulge is almost silky against your tongue, and unlike a human, he glides perfectly in and out of your mouth and throat. He chirps and catches you by surprise. "S-stop please. I swear to gog I will ruin your sheets!" You smirk and pull off of him watching as he makes a break for your personal bathroom. You watch with wonder as he strips down to nothing hopping in the white tub.

  


"Are you just going to watch or are you coming Egbert !?" You blush walking over to the naked troll briskly. He looks up at you with tinted cheeks instructing you to remove your pants. You do slowly with a embarrassed blush. Left just in your shirt you wait for the trolls next suggestion. Instead he pulls your forward with his hand. It was an odd feeling, having someone else's hand grip the back of your leg and pull you forward . It felt cold and almost wet having your knees against the tubs edge.

  


You were about to say something till his hot mouth engulfed you. You're left leaning over the tub propping yourself against the wall as Karkat buried his face in your crotch. All you can do is hold onto the wall and one of his horns. He moaned louder each time you twisted your hand around the small orange nub. You look down at the troll watching through squinted eyes as he strokes himself to completion, spilling inside the tub as you coat his throat once again in white. He looks up at your panting form sticking out his tongue to show you his prize before swallowing your thick load, licking his lips in satisfaction.

  


"Now -pant- turn on the shower and take off your shirt because you're getting in." You nod tired, lifting your shirt above your head turning on the shower getting in behind him. The water from the shower feels amazing and warm. "You realize I'm going to be in here for half an hour to a hour right?" You chuckle nuzzling into the smaller troll. "You can stay in here as long as you want Karkat." You sigh as he relaxes against you with a purr. No this relationship should work...you'll make it work if you have too. 

  


You pepper his neck with kisses making him purr and lean back onto you....Slowly the two of you fall asleep. 

  


You wake up cold and wet looking around. The bundle of troll lay still in your arms. The shower must have been turned off at some point considering how cold the water is.  
Gently you lift the sleeping troll and wrap him in a towel, moving to your bed. It's 6am, you're tired, wet and cold. So you wrap a towel around yourself and cuddle next to him pulling the blanket on you both....

  


\---------------------------------

  


"JOHN JOHN JOHN JOHN!! TIME TO GET UP AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" The blanket suddenly gets yanked out of your grasp as you squint your eyes and cling tighter to the naked troll in front of you. "I don't wanna get up, leave me alone Jade, let me sleep in today...." ......................  
.......................  
.......................  
.......................  
"Bro I don't think either one of us needed to see this..." You look up and catch Jade and Dave staring down at you both, your towel had slipped off behind you as you spooned Karkat's bare backside, his towel having slipped off in front of him. Quickly you pull your towel over both of you and ~casually~ scream at them to leave. "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU TWO!!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU I SAID LEAVE!!"  
Dave snickers and turns around wrapping an arm around your sisters waist to pull her through the door. "Hey Dave! No fair I wanted to look more!" She whines as Dave pulls her down the stairs. Figures that she wanted to keep pestering you...

  


"What's with all the fucking yelling?"  
"O-oh it's nothing Karkat go back to sleep." "They walked in and you freaked out didn't you?" You nod and cling closer hearing him chuckle. "I don't care if they see, you're my master, this is normal." "Quit calling me master. It makes me feel like I own you, it's just wrong."  
...It's silent for a moment as Karkat turns to face you. "John, you do own me. Like me or not I'm yours."

  


You blush darkly looking away from Karkat as you mumble. "I didn't mind you saying that last part...."  
"I'm yours?"  
You blush darker hugging Karkat close to hide your face in his neck.  
"John ...I'm only saying this once, so pay attention." You pull back looking him in the face hesitantly and worried. He surprises you with a kiss instead. You kiss him sweetly at first then pull back suddenly leaving Karkat puzzled. "I-Isn't this a little fast?" You breath out in a panic.

  


"John....you've been seeing me naked for what? A month now? A month and a half?" 

  


"Ya but...." You shy and look away. 

  


"John....my BULGE, was in YOUR mouth."  
"...............Ya...but I'm only seventeen...I don't know if I..."  
"Fine whatever...." You feel part of your heart snap as Karkat turns away from you and pouts. "Karkat....I'm...I'm just saying...maybe we should take things slow..and you know, grow together as a couple first before going all the way...." 

  


You pause waiting for a reaction, curious when you see the tips of his ears grow red. "Karkat?" He remains quiet. "Karkat are you mad at me?" He turns towards you and to your delight he's bright red, sporting a crooked smile. It takes you a second to notice he was crying, though before you could ask him what was wrong you're attacked by a naked troll. He squeezes you hard as he mashes your lips together. 

  


Thank god he's more experienced then you, otherwise you might have chipped a tooth. He pulls back and nods once he's satisfied. "I like that idea..."  
"Would you like it better if I called us matesprits? Trolls seem to like that a lot better. Then boyfriends or whatever." He makes a chirping noise and you could swear that his ears twitch, making you smile. 

  


"That settles it Karkat, you and I are matesprits !"

  


"John are you trying to make me cry all over your sleeping platform?"

  


"Maybe?" You smile and kiss his forehead. "You're an idiot..."  
"Why would you say that Karkat?"  
"My lips are down here."  
"Dude I meant to kiss your forehead."  
  
"Still not my lips Egbert!"  
"Being kind of snippy to your master aren't you?" His eyes widen as he looks up at you with shock. You dive down and kiss his exposed next with a giggle, hearing a quiet reply from Karkat. 

  


"............still not my lips...."  
You smirk and kiss him before he complains further. "Come on let's get dressed, or do I have to change you?"

  


"Shut up John I can dress myself. The only time you touch my clothes is when you UN-dress me." You blush and surrender to silence as you both get dressed. 

  


\-----------------------------  
Breakfast was normal for the most part, Dave embarrassed you and Jade described in great detail how you were pushed up against Karkat's butt.....Rose said her congratulations and you spent the majority of it trying to convince them that you guys had a bath before bed...sure you left out details but you weren't lying. 

  


No one believes you until Karkat spoke up, saying and I quote, "Nothing fucking happened. -bites into toast-"  
After that Rose spoke to Karkat to make sure he was alright, Kanaya said he was back to normal from what she could see but Rose still has doubts. After that you all order Chinese food, each pair of people splitting off into their own groups to chill. Rose and Kanaya are in the guest room, Dave and Jade are in the living room and you and Karkat are in your room.

  


"Karkat watch it, you're getting crumbs on the bed!" 

  


"Am not!" He huffs shoving an egg roll into his mouth, crumbs falling down onto his shirt. You chuckle and smile. "You eat just like Jade." He licks the corner of his mouth swallowing before speaking. "What makes you think that?" 

  


"Well, food makes it on the plate but I rarely see it touch your fork." He picks up his fork and stabs a sweet and sour piece of beef...(or is it chicken?)....off his plate and dramatically sticks it out infront of your face. "I use my fork to eat these!!" .......You stare as the pice of food drips down and onto your bare leg. "That's because it's covered in sauce and hard to eat with your hands with out making a mess...."  
He pouts poping the fork in his mouth. You chuckle and sweep up the spilt sauce with your finger giving it a lick. "You do have good taste though."

  


His ears lower in embarrassment at the complement as he continues eating giving you a little nod. He really is a sap for anything romantic isn't he......perhaps if you...

  


You smile to yourself stabbing a piece of your lemon chicken holding out your fork to him. "Want a taste of mine?" He looks at you then at the fork as if asking permission. "Go on, it's not like I'm afraid of germs, you are my matesprit after all." 

  


You watch with utter fascination as his face flushes darkly as he bites the end of your fork. It send shivers down your spine as he pulls back.

  


It was strange but you could feel his teeth scrape lightly over the utensil. "Good?" You question. His eyes light up as he nods. The rest of your meal is quiet as you finish eating. That is, until Karkat speaks up. "So, how long has your friend Dave an your sister been going out?" 

  


"What!? They're not going out." "John, they smelt like they bathed in each other, Jade reeks of that jerk."  
"That's so not true!" Karkat sits up placing both of your empty containers to the side. "Then let's go ask them. They should be alone in the living room right now." You think about it for a second before getting up. "I'm not going down to ask, I'm just putting out containers in the garbage." "Sure John, I'll come with you." You nod and grab for his hand, grabbing the containers with your other before Karkat got a chance. He follows saying nothing. Slowly and quietly you both descend the stairs, turning around the corner into the living room, locking eyes on your good friend Dave....and your sweet innocent sister.


End file.
